Olympiades
by Youwan
Summary: Nous voici en vacances. Nous voici en été. Est-ce l'heure de roupiller et de se reposer, de flâner et de flemmarder ? Non ! Les Olympiades sont là pour vous tenir réveillé; pour vous faire écrire.. Mais le tout, en thème imposé durant tout l'été. A chaque jour son personnage et son thème. Êtes-vous prêts à nous suivre dans ce dédale d'originalité ? Idée du forum Fairy Fans :) SPPS
1. Tatouage - Ultear

C'est encore moi ! Pour la petite info, je travaille toujours sur ma Yaoi/Yuri week. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec le Flare/Lucy, ahah. (Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée là, déjà u_u' ?)

Me voici donc ici pour poster un drabble/un os par jour pour les **Olympiades du forum Fairy Fans** ! :)

Les thèmes et personnages sont imposés. Voici donc le premier drabble, 400 mots, d'une longue lignée. De quoi garder la pêche et l'habitude d'écrire, même pendant l'été, même pendant les vacances ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Tatouage – Ultear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> - Suivez-moi dans l'arrière salle. Je vais tout préparer pour ce tatouage. Vous êtes sûre qu'il doit être aussi grand ? Ça risque de faire mal.<strong>

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Elle assume ce qu'elle veut. Les deux autres doivent penser pareil puisqu'ils ne disent mots, se contentant de la suivre dans la boutique aux affiches criardes.

Gérald resta à l'arrière de la boutique, surveillant chaque entrée et sortie de loin. Il patientait, à l'abri des regards. L'homme à arrêter à tout prix; l'homme le plus recherché de tout Fiore. Oh, non, il ne fallait pas qu'on le reconnaisse après tout, il était en fuite – Sorti de prison grâce à la case «_ évasion _» et à deux filles particulièrement malignes.

Meldy, elle, s'extasiait devant les nombreux tatouages que proposait le magasin. Souriant devant les papillons, étoiles, esquisses de partition de musique et autres dessins particulièrement détaillés et réussis, la jeune personne avait une envie fulgurante d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Elle passait et repassait devant le tableau. Celui qui montrait en photo les précédents tatouages réalisés par le propriétaire de cette grande boutique.

Au fond, sur la table propre, était allongée la femme du trio. En ce moment même, le tatoueur était penché sur son dos, marquant à jamais sa détermination sans faille. Elle ne bronchait pas, ne semblait même pas être là. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais aucun signe de douleur ne transparaissait sur son visage. La femme aux cheveux noirs n'était même pas crispée ce qui étonnait fortement l'homme qui travaillait sur son dos.

Meldy avait engagé une conversation enjouée avec Gérald qui lui répondait gentiment. Le bruit de la conversation semblait ne pas atteindre non plus Ultear. Le son du dermographe et de son aiguille qui dispersait l'encre dans la peau de son dos remplissait la pièce. Elle ne disait rien, paraissant toujours aussi calme.

À l'intérieur, pourtant, elle bouillonnait d'impatience.

Elle était celle qui inaugurait leur nouvelle Guilde, Crime Sorcerer

Elle était celle qui se faisait tatouer en première, comme elle l'avait voulu.

Il était temps pour elle d'endosser le poids de ses responsabilités sans fuir.

Ultear était surtout la plus silencieuse de toute comme gravant ce moment dans son esprit. Comme voulant ne pas perturber le tatoueur qui, sans le savoir, encrait un nouveau pan de leur Histoire, cicatrisant leur passé commun.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Hisui (Princesse du royaume de Fiore) - Citrouille.


	2. Citrouille - Hisui

Citrouille – Hisui

* * *

><p>La princesse de Jade est une personne forte, déterminée. Très polie, bien éduquée, elle se charge souvent des affaires diplomatiques de son père pour de bonnes raison.<p>

Cela lui fait de l'expérience pour plus tard, quand elle devra gouverner à son tour. Cela montre aussi à quel point Sa Majesté tient à faire comprendre que, même si c'est une fille, la princesse n'aura aucune difficulté plus tard.

Aussi, le fait qu'Hisui s'occupe du pays donne du temps à son père de faire autre chose.

Même si parfois.. Elle aimerait qu'il soit plus sérieux..

Car pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, le roi a décidé de voir grand. Ce spectacle qu'il organise et auquel il aime s'adonner tout les ans n'a jamais embête sa fille. La princesse a toujours été d'accord avec sa politique; il faut bien parfois que les gens s'amusent.

Par contre, peut-être est-elle un peu trop rigide sur la manière de se conduire, dans la royauté..

**« Père. Je vous en prie. Enlevez-ça, vous êtes ridicules !**

**- Mais enfin, Hisui, cela me va comme un gant. »**

La princesse laissa son regard planer de bas en haut sur son petit père. Avec son port altier et ses belles courbes, rares sont ceux qui voyaient en elle la digne fille de son géniteur. Mais qu'importe les_ rapport de taille_ qu'elle pouvait avoir avec certains, la princesse de Jade aimait plus que tout celui qui l'avait mise au monde.

Sauf certaines fois. Comme là, par exemple. Parce que là, princesse ou non, elle vivait le calvaire de tout adolescente. Avoir honte de ses parents.

Non, décidément, le roi n'était pas fait pour jouer à la... Mascotte.. Citrouille.. Épouvantail.. Quoique ce déguisement fut.

**« Écoute-ça, ma chère Hisui ! Pumpkiiin ! »**

Quelle déchéance royale.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Gérald - Masque.


	3. Masque - Gérald

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour les reviews; ça m'a remonté le moral.. :heart:.

* * *

><p>Masque – Gérald<p>

* * *

><p>Il dit <strong>non<strong> avec ses lèvres mais il hurle **oui** avec son cœur.

Son cerveau tourne au ralenti; l'atmosphère est propice à quelque chose – Quelque chose pour lequel il n'est pas prêt.

**« J'ai une fiancée.. »**

Mensonge trahison. Déchéance d'un homme. Il ment, pour se préserver. Il ment, pour se purifier. Il ment, car il ne veut pas que sa belle soit montrée du doigt.

Il a menti, comme un enfant pris en faute – Mais c'était pour l'honneur d'une belle âme. Puisque pour lui, il n'a pas terminé sa rédemption. Puisque pour lui, sa situation d'homme en fuite ne peut cohabiter avec ses sentiments. Puisque pour lui, ses crimes ne seront jamais effacés totalement – Il ne peut tout simplement pas la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais sait-elle qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur ? Sait-elle qu'il s'endort le soir en pensant que ses actions avec Crime Sorcerer sont justes et qu'elle lui a inspiré ?

Erza a-t-elle vu au-delà de son masque ?

Il pense que non; il a tort. Titania voit dans son jeu. Alors elle sourit tristement le laisse partir.

Elle sait qu'un jour, son masque tombera.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Loki - Café !


	4. Café - Loki c:

Bonjour. J'ai honte. Oui, hier, je me suis.. TROMPEE DE PERSONNAGE ! (et j'avais annoncé cette erreur fatale depuis le chapitre deux en écrivant un "demain : Gérals - Masque". En fait j'avais mal lu et j'étais partie direct sur Gérald et non Mystogan. My bad.

J'espère me rattraper avec ce petit drabble-ci ! En passant, merci à Elo d'avoir dédiée le sien à la pauvre fille que je suis pour me réconforter. C'est juste hyper sympa ! (Mon loki.. A MOI ! *hum*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Café – Loki<p>

* * *

><p>Loki aime bien l'odeur du café. Elle lui a toujours chatouillé agréablement l'estomac – Cet or noir qu'on ne trouvait que dans ce monde-ci.<p>

Un café pour se réveiller; un café pour partager; un café pour s'énergiser. Un café pour terminer un grand repas.

Un café, c'était tout ce qu'on commandait. Pas de boissons ou d'idées farfelues. Le café était devenue une norme; quelque chose d'indispensable pour le commun de ces mortels. Et pour le Lion aussi, visiblement.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de café. Ou pratiquement jamais. Malheureusement..

Dès qu'il entrait quelque part pour commander, des hordes de furie l'empêchait d'accéder au comptoir ou au bar. En bon dragueur et gentil samaritain, Loki ne pouvait pas les laisser toutes seules. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver ? C'est donc en toute innocence qu'il passait ses journées entourée d'une foule de filles.

Or, il ne pouvait décemment commander un café devant elles.

Il n'aimait pas le café noir, trop fort pour lui. Il préférait l'arôme délicat d'un café noisette*, sucré comme il fallait avec parfois un nuage de lait qui, si les serveuses s'y prenaient correctement, pouvait le faire ronronner.

Vous vous dîtes pourtant qu'il pourrait commander ça quand il est au bar de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? Grave erreur ! Mirajane, cette démone cachée, connaît très bien son penchant pour cette boisson délicieuse. Alors les rares fois où il vient seul elle préfère lui proposer du lait chaud – Rrrrrr – qu'un café-noisette sucré.

Pauvre Lion qui n'a pas le droit à sa dose d'énergie. Alors, voilà. Maintenant que Léo est revenu dans le Monde des Esprits, il n'aura peut-être plus l'occasion de goûter à ce délice.

Heureusement qu'il peut ouvrir lui-même sa porte, dis donc. Quelle chance.

«** Tiens, c'est étrange. J'étais sûre d'avoir acheté du café la semaine dernière..**

**- Vraiment, Lucy ? Peut-être Natsu est venu se servir ici. Vu l'état de, hum, sa propre maison. **

**- C'est vrai qu'il entre souvent quand je ne suis pas là mais.. Je ne pense pas qu'il me prendrait ça. Il n'aime pas le café !**

**- Grey ou Erza ? » **Proposa d'un ton poli le Lion.

Lucy fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

**« Trop polis pour ça. ****Mais q****ui, alors ?**

**- Oui, qui ? » **Finit par dire Loki, se léchant discrètement ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Sexualité - Natsu. (Si j'y arrive !)


	5. Sexualité - Natsu

Il fallait bien sept cent mots pour expliquer la sexualité en terme.. Gentil à notre petit Natsu. Même si je crois.. Qu'il n'a pas bien compris, au final !

Merci pour vos commentaires les filles ! :)

* * *

><p>Sexualité – Natsu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Mais.. Il est apparu d'où, cet oeuf, Lisa' ?<strong>

**- Euh.. Comment ça, Natsu ?**

**- Bah, il a pas poussé de la terre comme un légume. Si ?**

La sœur de la Démone Blanche était bien embêtée. Elfman avait essayé un jour de lui expliquer..

**« C'est comme pour les bébés.**

**- Que.. Quoi ?! Vraiment ? Et, euh.. ça se passe comment pour eux ?**

Il y eu un petit silence dans la hutte. Lisanna laissa son regard se poser sur l'œuf qu'ils avaient trouvé et gardé ensemble. Finalement décidée, elle s'approcha de Natsu et lui dit :

**« Bon, écoute. Je vais tout t'expliquer, alors sois attentif. D'accord ?**

**- Pas de problème ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>« Hey, Natsu, tu tires une de ces têtes..<strong>

**- Hm ?**

**- Arrête ça, idiot ! Tu pourris l'ambiance de la Guilde ! »**

Accoudé au bar, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses soupirait depuis une demie-heure. Excédé, Grey était venu lui bouger les fesses et, s'il le fallait, lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Mais son vis-à-vis restait stoïque et ne répondait pas, très loin de son caractère habituel. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa caboche, à celui-ci ?

Il avait l'air.. Confus.

**« Dis, Grey..**

**- Ouais ? **

**- Tu sais d'où ils viennent, les œufs, toi ? Mira a essayé de m'expliquer mais j'ai rien compris. » **

Oh. C'était juste ça. Comment lui dire.. ? Ah, Grey savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec son comparse vaurien.

**« Natsu, à propos des œufs.. La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est qu'ils finiront en omelette, dans ton assiette !**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Bah ouais. »**

Natsu secoua la tête, revigoré. Pourquoi devait-il se tracasser l'esprit avec quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Il avait tout compris. Lisanna lui avait dit que les œufs, c'était comme les enfants. Ça venaient d'un papa et d'une maman et que ça donnait un bébé après avoir explosé en petits morceaux.

Et puis Grey, lui, avait complété son stage d'information sur l'âge infantile. Les œufs, avant qu'ils deviennent des bébés, il faut les manger. Sinon, c'est trop tard, et c'est plus comestible. Sauf si on veut vraiment des bébés.

Mais lui, il voulait un compagnon. Donc, il ne le mangera pas, son œuf ! Et comme ça, Natsu, il deviendra papa ! Et Lisanna sera la maman !

Logique.

Oui, tout était **logique**.

* * *

><p><strong>« Happy. Je vais l'appeler Happy. »<strong>

L'ambiance dans la Guilde était festive. Le petit chaton bleu avait mis tout le monde d'accord – le pouvoir de la mignonnitude. Même Erza et Mirajane avaient arrêté de se disputer pour sourire un peu. Moment de détente pour tous, partagé par tous.

Mais avant..

Natsu avait un compte à régler. En tant que nouveau père auto-proclamé, bien sûr. Il devait mettre les choses au point. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun quiproquo – Et tout se passera bien quand Happy grandira. Ah, qu'il était fort, comme papa, ce Natsu !

Il avait attendu que l'autre parte un peu plus à l'écart pour lui faire connaître le fond de ses pensées les plus profondes. Il l'interpella rapidement, mais assez discrètement quand même. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle bagarre générale dans Fairy Tail.

**« Grey !**

**- Quoi, l'allumette ? »**

À peine le mage de glace s'était-il retourné qu'il se pris un petit poing en pleine figure. Natsu venait de le frapper avec toute sa force d'enfant. Tandis que le brun se relevait et s'apprêtait à secoueur les puces de cet imbécile de mal-élevé – Après tout, il l'avait aidé plus tôt – Natsu se campa sur ses jambes et croisa les bras. Dans cette position triomphale, il expira longuement, déterminé.

**« T'as pas intérêt à essayer de manger les enfants de Happy ! Sinon, c'est moi qui te transformera en omelette !**

**- Qu.. Quoi ? »**

Le jeune mage du feu repartit vigoureusement en sens inverse, vers la guilde. Qu'il était bon d'avoir raison. Il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher au chaton bleu. Une omelette avec ses petits-enfants…

_**Non mais !**_

**Grey n'avait vraiment rien compris à la vie !**


	6. Alcool - Mavis

Voici un nouveau thème. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer ! J'ai quand même fait en sorte que les personnages soient, dans leur relation, très léger :P.. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mavis – Alcool<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Ah, attends, la Première ! <strong>

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas pour toi, ça. »**

Le blond, qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, osa lui reprendre son verre que Kana venait de lui offrir dans cette soirée animée. Troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, toute la Guilde fête la victoire d'Erza, d'Elfman, de Kana et l'égalité de Wendy dans un bar; Néanmoins, Mavis n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'ose dire le petit-fils de Makarof !

**« Je ne suis pas une enfant.**

**- 'Reste à voir, ça.. »** Marmonne-t-il.

**« Théoriquement, je suis bien plus vieille que toi. »**

Bouché bée, Luxus la regarde en clignant des yeux. Voilà qu'elle n'avait pas tort, la Tacticienne. Soupirant, il entreprit de lui expliquer sa deuxième raison – Aussi intelligente soit-elle, Mavis refusait de voir la réalité..

«** Tu ne pourras pas le boire.**

**- Bien sûr que si ! »**

Elle lui prend la pinte des mains et s'empresse de la porter à sa bouche. L'alcool passe sur ses lèvres fines et les dépasse; liquide qui coule sans s'apercevoir qu'un fantôme l'appelle. Le liquide ambré s'échoue au sol, après avoir traversé un peu de brume. Un peu de flou. Juste un rien, de la fumée – Une personne incroyable qui s'appelle Mavis et qui n'est plus vivante.

Les larmes perlent doucement sur les yeux de la Fairy Tacticienne.

**« ****Pleure pas comme une gamine.**** » **Ronchonne le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre.

**« Dis, Luxus. Toi qui est si vivant, tu peux me décrire son goût ? » **Demande doucement la jeune fille, gardant son regard vers le sol maintenant tâché. Autour d'eux, la fête bat son plein tandis qu'ici, un silence plane.

**« De ?**

**- L'alcool, en général. Son goût; ses effets. Tout ce que je ne peux pas savoir. »**

Luxus se gratte la tête. Il aimerait juste l'envoyer se faire paître, cette gamine – Mais elle avait l'air tellement fragile, sur le moment, qu'il se résolut à lui répondre. À lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il réfléchit un peu et finit par dire :

**« D'abord, c'est un peu chaud sur les lèvres. Ça ne brûle pas la gorge ou quoique ce soit mais ça réchauffe le corps. L'alcool, c'est souvent quelque chose que l'on partage, au moins à deux. Les sensations peuvent te rendre confuse, étrange, différente en fait. Parfois, sur certaines personnes, leurs joues rougissent et ils ne savent plus vraiment comment parler; ****ils ont**** le souffle court.. Ou encore, comme pour Kana, certains ne sont pas vraiment affectés et.. Pourquoi r****is-tu,**** Première ? »**

Les yeux brillants, elle lui répond d'une voix enjouée, toute trace de tristesse disparue :

**« Parce qu'on dirait que tu décris les sensations d'un baiser, idiot ! »**

Le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre grogna. Elle était tellement étrange.. Bah, tant qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.. Qu'importe la manière de faire.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> ... Très bonne question. Vous verrez. [Je sais plus c:]


	7. Famille - Kagura

Désolée, hier je n'étais pas chez moi et même si j'avais écrit ce drabble, je n'avais pas la bonne version avec moi. #Jesuisunboulet.

Bref ! Voici donc le drabble d'hier. Dans la soirée, je posterai celui d'aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Kagura – Famille<p>

* * *

><p>Son frère. Simon. Son grand frère au sourire rayonnant; celui qui illuminait sa jeunesse.<p>

Sa famille qui habitait à Rosemary. Sa petite maison, là-bas, dans cette ville tranquille. Sa petite vie parfaite, en somme.

Kagura était heureuse. Trop pour que tout cela puisse continuer.

**Flamme**. Cris. Douleur.

Et le rouge flamboyant qui danse devant ses yeux – Le feu, cette fille rousse. Elle avait le feu dans ses yeux. Elle avait du rouge sur son corps égratigné. Elle était si différente de Kagura qui pleurnichait. Elle était.. Incroyable.

Kagura, elle, avait juste des larmes de détresse et une peur fantomatique qui s'accrochait à son corps frêle. La cachette. L'attente. Le silence – Tout était-il fini ? Pouvait-elle sorti de cet endroit noir et effrayant ?

Ses jambes qui fléchissent et finalement. Ses genoux qui se ressèrent. La jeune fille brune se relève lentement, se confronte à la réalité – Fumée grise qui s'élève dans le ciel. Teinte rougeâtre au sol; cadavres éphémères qui poussaient ici et là. Et la mort, qui ricane derrière elle.

Serait-ce son tour ? S'était-elle cachée à l'inévitable ?

Sa famille, sa maison, son village.. Les cendres. Ses cendres celle de son enfance.

Les pleurs, le silence – Mais elle se relève encore. La détermination. Comme celle qui la hantera bientôt l'image de cette fille aux cheveux grenat qui la sauva. Kagura se relève, se teinte de rouge, brandit un katana. Elle n'est plus faible; elle n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Est-elle libre de continuer d'avancer contre le vent ?

Elle n'a plus rien, si ce n'est le goût du sang et de la revanche. Rancune. Vengeance...

Mais une nouvelle fois, Erza est là, devant elle. Cette fois, elle lui tend la main non pas pour que Kagura fuit et se cache – Bien loin de là. Cette fois-ci, Titania lui propose quelque chose que la brune a attendu depuis des années.

La paix. C'était quelque chose de simple, de fragile. Non pas la revanche, la vengeance, rien de tout ça ! Juste la paix. Ses rêves de châtiment s'effacent; son épée n'est plus remplie de haine.

Kagura se sentit en vie, de nouveau. Non. Plutôt comme un renouveau puisqu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Mermaid Heel.

Et puis, une sœur aussi. Une sœur aux cheveux grenats-sanglants et au courage écarlate. Une sœur qui se nommait Erza Scarlet.

Famille rapiécée, famille décalée. Famille au cœur d'or, où tous se protège les uns les autres. Sa nouvelle famille, à Kagura, qui se sent remplie de calme, de paix, de bonheur. Cette famille là, son sabre sera là pour lui permettre de vivre aussi longtemps que possible. C'était le nouvel objectif de la brune. Avant, elle n'avait rien pu faire, voyant seulement les flammes qui léchaient et calcinaient sa vie.

Maintenant, c'est le bruit de sa lame qu'elle sort qui résonne devant elle.

Qu'ils soient au courant, prévenez-les. Elle n'était plus la même. Dorénavant, elle avait quelque chose à quoi se rattacher.

* * *

><p><span>Ensuite:<span> Rogue - Speed Dating.


	8. Speed Dating - Rogue

Je voulais vous offrir 100 mots hier soir mais, finalement, ce drabble en fait sept cent. Je le préfère comme ça..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rogue – Speed Dating<p>

* * *

><p>Sting ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami réagissait avec autant de verve. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avait-il outrepassé sa position de meilleur ami, de Maître de Guilde, d'ami d'enfance ?<p>

Pourquoi celui-ci était-il si rouge, si en colère.. Si.. Expressif ? Il y a quelques minutes à peine, tout allait bien. Mais ça, c'était avant que Sting ouvre la bouche et émette des bruits qui ressemblaient à des paroles pour se plaindre. Et dire qu'il pensait que l'Ombre ne l'écoutait jamais. Visiblement si..

**« Répète, Sting. Répète ! Tu as dit QUOI ?**

**- Rien de grave, mon cher Rogue. » **Essaye de se rattraper le blond.** « J'ai juste _entendu __dire_ que Yukino avait fait un speed-dating avec les filles de Sabertooth. Avec des garçons de QUATRO PUPPY ! Y'a des limites. Bah ils peuvent bien s'amuser, mais juste entre membres de la Guilde. Ou alors Fairy Tail ! Mais pas avec ces.. Chiens ! Ces sauvages ! C'est inadmissible et - R-Rogue ? Ça va ?**

- … **»**

Il était pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Avant il était rouge et là, blanc; ça amusait Sting au fond. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le dire à voix haute. Ça, il le gardait pour plus tard.

En attendant, il regardait son comparse qui réfléchissait à haute voix, un peu paniqué, sous le sourire amusé du Dragon Slayer de la Lumière.

**« Alors elle a osé..**

**- Et ouais, l'ombré.**

**- Elle a fait un speed-dating..**

**- C'est ça, crois donc Sting !**

**- Avec les filles de la Guilde.**

**- Tout à fait, Rogounnet.**

**- Et sans moi cette fois ! Quel toupet !**

**- Oui, oui, sans t-toi... Attends. Quoi ? »**

Rogue tourna son visage très vite vers son ami, relevant son regard du sol. Devant son air surpris, celui-ci eu la bonté de rougir et, marmonnant quelque chose, il partit de la pièce précipitamment. Sting était sur le cul, littéralement. Il en était tombé à la renverse..

**« Non mais.. QUOI ?! Rogue ? Rogue ! »**

Ce dernier courrait à présent dans les dortoirs. Nul doute que le blond ne tarderait pas à le suivre à son tour.

**« Rooooooogue ! Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler !**

- …

**- Je te promets de ne pas me moquer ! Rogue ! »**

L'interpellé se cacha dans un recoin et regarda son Maître de Guilde continuer tout droit sur son trajet, sans s'arrêter ni le voir. Après tout, se faufiler dans l'ombre, c'était une spécialité de Rogue – Il savait très bien le faire.

De sa cachette, il entendit les petits pas qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui.

**« Rogue. »**

Il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix – Son sourire doux s'élargit mais, tout de même, il resta discret. L'ombre ne se retourna pas.

**« Merci. Mon amie t'en remerciera. Grâce à toi, Sting ne s'occupera plus de nos rencontres organisées..**

**- ... »**

Un silence.

**« Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas, quand même.**

**- Rogue. Je l'aide juste. Elle n'arrive pas à parler à ce gars, de Quatro Puppy et -**

**- J'ai sacrifié mon honneur; j'espère que ça en valait la peine. »** Soupira-t-il.

Yukino sourit devant cet homme qu'elle arrivait à faire parler de plus en plus. Il se retourna enfin et elle en profita; sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**« Si elle ne te remercie pas, je le ferai. »**

Stoïque, l'homme de l'ombre partit sans rien dire. De son côté, la constellationniste partit à son tour, heureuse.

Rogue adorait cette idée de Speed dating entre Guildes. Surtout quand il savait que Yukino n'y participait pas sérieusement et qu'en plus, les autres membres de Sabertooth désertaient les couloirs le soir pour se rendre aux rencontres.

Y'a pas à dire, l'été était vraiment plus **tranquille** comme ça. Il pouvait même profiter de la piscine. Entièrement seul.

Décidément, il avait bien fait d'accepter l'idée de son amie aux cheveux blancs. Il devra juste éviter Sting pendant les vingt prochains jours minimum. Mais si, à la place, il pouvait aller la voir.. Alors là, il ne disait pas «_ non _». D'ailleurs, en tant que Rogue, il ne disait rien.

Seul son sourire mystérieux parlait pour lui.


	9. Titania - Evergreen

Au tour d'Evergreen de se voir examiner dans un petit drabble (300 mots).

Ps: J'ai rattrapé mon retard ! C:

* * *

><p>Evergreen – Titania<p>

* * *

><p>Titania.<p>

C'était **son** titre.

Elle avait des formes parfaites, des courbes à faire baver les hommes. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étincelaient d'une couleur charmante.

Elle s'habillait de vert envers et contre toute mode. C'était ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle était. Elle faisait parti des Rajiins, ces incroyables pionniers de Fairy Tail. En mission, elle aidait Luxus, bavait devant la couleur des cheveux de Fried et se moquait des poupées du dernier.

Elle incarnait ce qu'elle croyait être une des plus belles fées..

Alors pourquoi c'était Erza, Titania, Reine des Fées ? Comment Ever pouvait se différencier de cette rousse au grand cœur ? De cette combattante ? Elle était seule sur scène et gagnait quand même. C'était une mage de Rang S.

Evergreen, elle, n'était qu'une membre d'une Team. Pourtant, la châtain était forte. Elle avait son propre potentiel, ses propres raisons de combattre.

C'était décidé : Dut-elle passer pour la méchante, ce titre sera à elle..

Erza l'avait battu. C'était normal, vu la différence de niveau entre elles. Mais.. Quand même. Evergreen y avait cru.

Et puis, étrangement, Erza lui avait offert des paroles stupides dégoulinantes. Soit disant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le titre de «** Titania, Reine des fées. »**

Était-elle folle ?

* * *

><p>En vérité, c'est des mois plus tard qu'Ever comprit. Erza, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par la gloire, par le pouvoir. Elle se battait seulement pour protéger les siens.<p>

Telle une Reine, elle ne voulait que le bien de ses sujets – Alors Evergreen avait arrêté de se plaindre. Le titre de Titania revenait à Erza de plein droit même si ça la rendait triste.

**« Evergreen, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas la reine d'une seule personne ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la rousse voulait dire par là.. ?

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Grey - Déclic.


	10. Déclic - Grey

**SPOILERS DES DEUX DERNIERS SCANS !**

Sinon, bonne lecture. Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes chous. :3 (600 mots)

* * *

><p>Grey – Déclic<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Magnifique.. »<strong>

Ses yeux noirs qui le fixaient – Sa voix qui l'énervait. Il lui hurlait de l'achever, mais Grey hésitait.

C'était le corps de son père, devant lui. C'était son sourire, ses larmes, ses blessures. Au corps et au coeur. C'était ses souvenirs qui y habitaient, c'était tout lui, sans son âme.

Vraiment ?

Pourtant.. – Déclic.

C'était de l'émotion dans ses yeux. Un zeste de bonheur, une grande fierté c'était le regard d'un père sur son fils.

C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui en avait assez vu et qui contemplait ce qu'il allait laissé sur cette Terre. Les pupilles fendues, du sang qui se versait au sol de plus en plus vite. Silver regardait Grey comme on observe un trésor, avec orgueil et dignité. C'était l'espoir d'un dernier souffle, aussi. Que Grey en finisse avec sa vie, que ce cauchemar éternel se détruise.

Silver allait pouvoir se laver les mains et laisser la suite à son fils. Il savait que celui-ci pouvait le faire il l'avait vu vaincre Rufus des Sabertooth devant les TVLacrimas. Il l'avait vu, là, se battre contre lui. Il l'avait vu dans toute sa splendeur et maintenant, Silver se rappelait des mots «** courage **» et «** détermination **». Son fils était un mélange des deux, en plus puissant.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était fier..

Mais le brun ne voulait pas faire ça – S'il ne restait qu'un zeste de son père devant lui, et non de Deliora.. Alors il voulait essayer de tout arranger. De comprendre. Et, qui sait, peut-être d'apprendre à se connaître..

Leur laissera-t-on le temps ? Grey ne s'interroge plus, il est en colère. Il ne voulait pas lever la main sur son père. Il n'a fait que se défendre, que se battre pour sa vie. Le silence règne près de lui, mais il tremble.

Il veut comprendre son père.

**« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'y verrais que du feu ? Tu pensais à quoi, merde ! T'es pas Deliora ! »**

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas. Bon sang. Pourquoi tout ce cirque ?

**« T'es mon père, hein ?**

- … **»**

Il refuse de répondre. Ses yeux ont changé. Maintenant, Silver a juste l'air ennuyé. Ne veut-il pas s'expliquer ? Non, il n'en a pas l'air. Il veut juste que tout s'arrête, qu'importe comment. Il a fait son travail plus dur encore, son corps de mort-vivant a atteint ses limites.

_**Il va mourir.**_

Peut-être le jour-même où il retrouve son fils. Peut-être en le protégeant, en le sauvant, en sauvant toute l'humanité.. En lui offrant une dernière action en tant que père. Il le sait, et le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il serre Grey dans les bras est mélancolique.

Il goûte une dernière fois au bonheur, pour lui donner assez d'énergie pour affronter son destin maudit.

Il ferme les yeux, contacte cette mage d'eau – Juvia.

Et dans son esprit, il espère juste que Grey ne comprendra pas ce qu'il prépare. Qu'il n'aura pas de deuxième déclic – Il en sait déjà trop. Sa mort va déjà lui faire trop mal. Silver aurait voulu qu'il le tue en pensant qu'il affrontait Deliora, mais ce premier plan a échoué. Maintenant, son fils était soulagé et heureux pendants quelques précieuses minutes – Mais Silver va mourir.

Grey va-t-il alors se casser ?

Tandis qu'il explique ce qui se passe à la membre aux cheveux bleus de Fairy Tail, Silver ressert son emprise sur son fils. Un dernier moment partagé avant la fin..

Bon sang. Faîtes que Grey n'ai pas de deuxième déclic.


	11. Soleil - Eve

Euuuh. Bon. Pour ce thème (Ève - Soleil), je me suis laissée emporter. Il fait 1.6K. Et, euh.. Oui, c'est presque un OS, en fait, ahah..

Sinon, euh.. Il est bizarre. Voilà, ça c'est dit. Et, euh.. Vous pouvez trouver Ève OOC, mais personnellement, j'ai inventé son enfance. Qu'on ne connait pas. Et, j'ai fait en sorte qu'à la fin, on trouve le Ève que l'on connait en apparence. Donc, si vous le trouvez OOC, euh.. Bah.. Je sais pas. J'aurai mal fait mon truc !

**Bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

><p>Ève – Soleil<p>

* * *

><p>Sa mère le regardait avec des yeux doux, aimants, chaleureux. Elle lui caressait ses cheveux blonds cendré, couleur soleil d'été. Ah, sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé – Et détesté, aussi.<p>

Parce qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un Soleil alors qu'il était froid et faux. Alors qu'il aimait la neige, la pluie et l'hiver. Elle, elle ne sortait qu'en été, l'emmenant dans des endroits trop chauds et trop étouffants. Elle l'obligeait à se lever à l'aube et à dormir au Crépuscule.

Lui qui voulait vivre la nuit. Elle, qui ne le connaissait pas. Lui, qui n'osait rien dire. Jusqu'à son point de rupture.. Il l'avait aimé, sa mère. Énormément. Et puis, il l'avait détesté, elle et son étouffante chaleur maternelle.

Parce que, quand il avait décidé d'apprendre la magie de la Neige, elle l'avait regardé avec dégoût – Comme s'il ne la ranimait plus et que le froid lui glaçait le sang.

Parce qu'il avait refusé de rejoindre sa Guilde, Blue Pegasus et qu'il avait préféré s'enfuir. Parce qu'Ève avait rejoint les Chevaliers Runiques, sans rien lui demander. Qu'il l'avait trahi, d'une certaine façon – Sans même se retourner.

Parce qu'il avait fait pleuré sa mère. Sa mère qui détestait la pluie cette mère pour laquelle il ne voulait plus être son Soleil.

Lui, il voulait de la neige – de la neige fraîche, fragile, belle. Immaculée, la neige. Pure.

Et des avalanches puissantes, des froids glaciaux, des batailles impressionnantes. Si, dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas pu être lui-même.. Alors il avait décidé de laisser son caractère froid prendre place dans sa magie. Il sourirait aux autres, ferait semblant. Mais quand viendra les grands vents, le temps des combats.. Le froid régnera.

Et puis, sa mère, sa chère mère – Elle était tombée malade. Elle disait que, sans Soleil, elle ne pouvait vivre. Dans le même temps, Le Conseil Magique avait été détruit et Ève s'est retrouvé sans travail. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, à qui se raccrocher. Il dérivait en pleine tempête.

Bob. Le maître de Blue Pegasus. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé dans une taverne miteuse. C'était lui qui l'avait informé pour la mort de sa mère et, bon sang, c'était aussi lui qui avait séché la pluie qui tombait de ses yeux.

C'était Bob qui l'avait invité à rejoindre Blue Pegasus. Ève avait accepté, par respect pour sa mère et puisqu'il lui fallait un endroit où rester. Arrivé là-bas, on l'avait très vite convié à se joindre aux Trimens, ce groupe de coureurs.

Il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à sourire faussement, de nouveau. Il ne connaissait pas ces gars qui se comportaient comme des hôtes. Ouais, il voulait vraiment pas ça – Juste rester dans son coin, travailler et faire tomber la neige en été. Que son pouvoir cache jusqu'au Soleil.. Que ces boules blanches scintillantes et douces effacent tout ses souvenirs.

Il ne voulait plus se rappeler. Il n'avait pas été là pour sa mère. Il avait perdu son job. Il était aussi faux qu'une contrefaçon d'une guilde noire.

Il avait beau avoir la peau blanche, les cheveux jaunes éclatants l'humeur douce et gentille. Des yeux qui s'illuminent et une atmosphère qui réchauffe les cœurs près de lui.. Il n'était pas Soleil et il ne voulait pas l'être.

Être membre des Trimens.. Quelle blague.

**« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, Ève ?**

**- Non, Hibiki. Laissez-moi tranquille. **

**- Mais, enfin.. On fera un trio d'enfer ! Surtout vu comment tu illumines la pièce »**

Ève se retourna brusquement vers son camarade de Guilde qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et lui cria dessus, sans faire attention à ce qu'il avouait à demi-mots :

**« Non ! Je ne veux plus être le Soleil de personne ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Ce n'est pas moi !»**

Les deux garçons le regardèrent étrangement et, finalement, Ren prit la parole avec simplicité. Comme si cette discussion ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens !

«** Vu ma peau bronzée, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de soleil que ça..**

**- Pardon ? »** Demanda Ève, étonné.

**« Ah ! Toi, un Soleil ? »** Ricana Hibiki. Puis, il continua, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant et prenant la pose :** « Je sera la seule beauté rayonnante de ce groupe !**

**- Mais..**

**- Alors, Ève. Tu nous rejoins ou ça te pose un problème de ne pas être la tête d'affiche ? »**

Tout allait trop vite. Ces idiots n'avaient rien compris ! Eve n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas gentil naturellement. Il se forçait à l'être il se forçait à être avec les autres, il se forçait à vivre le jour et avec eux. Le blond se forçait à endurer la lumière du soleil, chaque matin jusqu'au soir.

Alors qu'il voulait juste s'enfermer dans les Ombres mouvantes.

**« Je- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je -**

**- Allez, arrête tes manières. Sois toi-même.**

**- Hibiki, je veux juste -**

**- Viens avec nous. Tu pourras juste être ce que tu veux. »**

Considérant d'un nouvel œil les deux zouaves qu'il avait devant lui, Ève plongea dans ses pensées. Avait-il le droit de prendre Hibiki comme Soleil, se réchauffant avec lui ? Avait-il le droit de lui-même n'être que Neige ? De vivre la nuit ? D'être différent, froid et hostile ? D'être l'opposé exact de cette mère qui l'étouffait ?

…

Avait-il le droit d'être lui-même, sans que l'on ne le juge ?

Il plaça son regard vers le bar, là où Maître Bob se tenait. Celui-ci hocha la tête, incapable de dire autre-chose. Il voyait la jeune épave qu'il avait recueilli commencer à progresser et à sortir de l'ombre où il voulait se cacher. Bob était trop ému pour lui dire à voix haute de continuer d'avancer mais chacun de ses gestes l'encourageaient à le faire.

* * *

><p>À quinze ans, Ève rejoint donc officiellement les Trimens, laissant derrière lui son passé de Chevalier Runique. Ce petit génie au potentiel magique important passa beaucoup de temps avec Ren et Hibiki. Finalement, il finit par s'ouvrir à eux. Petit à petit, il souriait d'un vrai sourire..<p>

Un sourire de neige, qui lui correspondait bien.

Suivant les pas de ses mais, il commença à draguer les jeunes filles aux alentours. Très vite, elles tombèrent comme de simples mouches. Lui, il s'amusait à leur demander deux choses :

**« Tu veux être mon Soleil ?**

**- Tu veux être ma grande sœur ? »**

Bien sûr, il disait ça en plaisantant. Il n'avait qu'une famille – Les Trimens et maître Bob, qui l'avait accepté sans le juger. Eux, avec Ichiya au bout d'un moment, qui avaient acceptés que ses yeux verts herbes et que ses cheveux d'été ne le classait pas automatiquement en une personne chaleureuse en tout temps et réchauffant les âmes.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas Soleil, ses pouvoirs de neige en était la preuve la plus flagrante. Néanmoins, avec ses amis.. Peu à peu, sa carapace fondait. Car, de jour en jour, de mois en mois.. Ève comprenait enfin sa vraie place. Sa vraie nature, son vrai caractère.<p>

Il n'était ni froid, ni glacial. Il ne détestait pas les gens. Seulement, il n'aimait pas s'attacher. Simplement ça.

Il ne vivait pas la nuit, parce qu'au final ça ne lui apportait rien. Il avait juste recherché la solitude, pour fuir le contact des gens. Mais, au fond, il ne détestait pas parler avec les Trimens ou Maître Bob. En fait, Ève était juste timide au premier abord.. Quelque chose qu'il avait fini par surmonter avec brio.

Il n'était ni Soleil (ça, il le savait depuis longtemps), ni Neige (ça, il venait de le comprendre.). S'il avait été comme ça, dans sa jeunesse, c'était seulement pour se différencier de sa mère. Un complexe stupide, vu qu'elle avait été la seule adulte qu'il avait connu. Crise d'adolescence.

Ève avait été idiot de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Peut-être avait-il été Chevalier Runique très jeune, petit génie magique.. Il était toujours un enfant pour certaines choses. Il n'avait plus sa mère, aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, il avait fini, grâce à cette Guilde étrange et déjantée, par trouver se vraie place. Il faisait la cours aux dames, glaçait ses ennemis. Et, maintenant, il vivait vraiment – Il souriait à Hibiki, à Ren. Plaisantait avec Ichiya – Non, son visage ne se figeait pas dans un rictus effrayant certaines fois. Oui, il supportait très bien Ichiya, merci de le demander.. Enfin, presque _« très bien ». _Hm. Bref !

Et quelque fois, dans ses pas, les regards le suivaient jusqu'à loin. Sans le savoir, peu à peu, le monde gravitait autour de lui.

Il n'est pas encore prêt pour cette nouvelle étape il vient tout juste de comprendre comment tisser des liens. Alors ne lui dites surtout pas. Ne lui dîtes pas qu'il a le don d'attirer les gens que son sourire fait éclore des fleurs. Que sa magie calme les esprits.

Ne lui dîtes pas qu'un jour, il sera Soleil et que cela ne l'atteindra même pas.

Il finira par l'accepter de lui-même.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Bacchus - Bétise.


	12. Bêtise - Bacchus

Je vois que le thème d'hier n'a pas ramotté les foules.. Peut-être était-il trop long? Trop spécial ? Quoiqu'il en soit, en voici un beaucoup plus court ! 200 mots ! Et de l'humour en plus ;)

**Bonne lecture!**

Ps: Merci Aelig d'être toujours en poste, chef ! \o/

* * *

><p>Bacchus – Bêtise<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Golmine.. J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise. <strong>

**- Bacchus ? »**

Le Maître de la guilde de Quattro Cerberus, ancien membre de la Team de Makarof à Fairy Tail, examina d'un regard critique son mage de rang S. Celui-ci semblait gêné et, étrangement, sobre.

Il fallait qu'il eu fait quelque chose d'horrible, d'innommable, pour oser lui adresser la parole sans avoir bu huit litres d'alcool avant.

Golmine s'attendait donc au pire.

**« J'ai peut-être laissé échapper à Kana, cette fille de Fairy Tail que.. Euh..**

**- Hm. Continue. »**

Il y avait comme un nuage noir qui entourait à présent le maître de guilde. Son sourire était figé.

**« J'avais bu. Je n'étais plus maître de ce que je disais..**

**- Bacchus. **

- … **Je.. J'ai avoué – à demi mots – que, euh.. Comment dire.. Votre passion ? »**

Le cri qui retentit glaça la sang des autres membres présents. Puis, soudainement, la porte explosa et Makarof, riant à gorge déployée, cria :

**« ALORS COMME CA ON ECOUTE DE LA MUSIQUE D'OPÉRETTE POUR FILLES ?**

**- Bacchus. »**

Devait-il vraiment répondre ?

**« Euh.. Oui ?**

**- Tu es un mage mort. »**


	13. Edolas - Polyussica

Bacchus vous a bien fait rire à ce que j'ai vu ! Merci pour les reviews.

Dans un autre registre, voici le thème Polyussica - Edoras. **Bonne lecture.** :)

Attention : Il n'est pas corrigé, honte à moi. Pas le temps. Je le reposterais demain s'il y a trop d'horreurs gramaticales !

* * *

><p>Polyussica – Edoras<p>

* * *

><p>Les Dragons ont une magie propre à eux. Ils ne la tirent pas de la Terre où ils habitent – C'est un mystère incroyable que Polyussica n'avait jamais réussi à résoudre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à Edolas, les Dragons n'existaient pas sous leur forme sauvage ou naturelle.<p>

Elle avait déjà vu des Dragons mécaniques – Le jeune prince Faust en parlait dans tout le château comme de la nouvelle « révolution technologique ».

Mais jamais elle n'avait été face à quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

Comment ne pas être pétrifié devant ces yeux glacés ? Les yeux de son double.

Son double; qui n'était pas Humain. Mais Dragon. Un Dragon d'une grande beauté, d'une grande douceur et, évidemment, d'une puissance qui ébranla l'humaine.

Elle lui parla, directement dans son esprit. Et Polyussica comprenait; et tout ça la perturbait. Déjà qu'elle ne savais pas comment rentrer chez elle. Et dire que, demain, comme chaque jour, elle devait servir au château du prince en tant qu'assistante soigneuse. Comment allait-elle, dorénavant ?

Oh. Le Dragon, son double, s'appelait Grandine. Et elle allait bientôt disparaître.

Étrangement, le Dragon lui confia des sorts pour son apprenti. Aussi, elle lui indiqua un cabanon, plus loin, où elle pourrait vivre.

Avant même que Polyussica puisse lui demander pourquoi Grandine l'aidait, cette dernière s'était envolée dans un souffle de vent. Bah.. Qui prétendrait comprendre ces créatures mythiques ?

* * *

><p>Polyussica n'aimait pas les humains. Qu'importe qu'ils soient d'Edolas ou d'ici, visiblement. Cette mauvaise habitude lui avait apporté nombre de problèmes par le passé – Au château, soigner quelqu'un tout en lui criant dessus n'était guère apprécié.<p>

Mais ce patient là était différent.

Elle qui travaillait, en vendant des plantes et des herbes médicinales à la Pharmacie de Fiore, avait été demandée d'urgence pour une faveur. Pour soigner un jeune garçon, atteint d'un mal rare. Un mal que seul un mage pouvait attraper, paraît-il..

Elle l'avait amené chez elle, dans la forêt, pour être plus au calme. La guérisseuse n'avait pas voulu rester près de cette pharmacienne inquiète et bruyante. Polyussica ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait – Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne.. Qu'ici, la magie venait de leur corps. Les mages existaient vraiment. Ils n'utilisaient pas d'outils, sauf pour canaliser leur propre pouvoir.

Ils ne trichaient pas.

Elle ne savait pas comment le soigner; elle ne connaissait pas ça – D'ailleurs, elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, un peu paniquée. Face à un nouveau cas, elle voulait aussi essayer. Se mordant les lèvres, elle lui demanda pourtant de chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Polyussica vira presque son malade de chez elle; mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu le soigner.

C'était la première fois – et c'était elle qui s'en sentait malade.

Pourtant, lui, il était amusant. Avec un grand sourire, il s'adressa à elle sans aucune gêne ni peur :

**« Je m'appelle Makarof. Ce mal ne me tuera pas tout de suite, mais à petit feu. »**

Elle craqua, soudainement. Son regard noir devient orageux. Elle serra les lèvres, prête. La détermination brûlait en elle, douce et réchauffante.

**« Vous serez mon cobaye. Je vous examinerais sans relâche, vous et les autres.**

**- Il n'y a aucun problème. Si vous cherchez des mages, ma Guilde en est remplie. »**

Ce jeune garçon était étrange – différent. Il ne partait pas quand elle le lui disait, il ne hurlait pas de peur quand il la voyait sortir une aiguille. Makarof n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle allait le soigner; au contraire. Savoir qu'elle ne le pouvait pas l'avait fait sourire.

Ce genre de sourire qui disait : _« Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas faire ça ? »_

Le genre de sourire qu'elle détestait, ici et là-bas. Celui qui lui faisait relever la tête et le défi, fière et effrontée. Celui qui lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux chemins – Qui la faisait évoluer.

Et Polyussica, soudainement, ne regretta ni le château d'Edolas, ni ses patients quotidiens.

Ici, dans ce monde, elle allait avoir des défis à la pelle. Car ces stupides mages étaient les premiers pour se mettre dans les pires situations possibles. Enchantements, malédictions, magie..

**« Montre-moi donc cette guilde. Son nom ?**

**- Fairy Tail. »**

Elle allait vers les ennuis – Et elle y allait sans se retourner vers son passé. Son évolution continuait, son sourire s'agrandirait ou disparaîtrait..

**Qu'importe**.

Edolas était aujourd'hui derrière elle.


	14. Blague - Mard Geer

Même pas honte. 8D Cent petits mots pour vous faire rire?

**Bonne lecture,** alors !

(Merci pour les reviews/fav/vues. Vous êtes trop gentilles 3)

* * *

><p>Mard Geer – Blague<p>

* * *

><p>Guilde Fairy Tail.<p>

**« Ça va, Lucy ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.**

**- Ce n'est rien, Mirajane. J'ai _juste_ fait un cauchemar.**

**- Ah ? Raconte-moi. »**

* * *

><p><strong>« Vous connaissez la blague du roi des démon ?<strong>

**- Natsu, ce n'est pas le moment. Je-**

**- Chut, Lucy ! Alors ? »**

… Silence. Le vent les fait frisonner dans cet endroit lugubre. La constellationniste et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses font face à leur pire ennemi. Soudain, le sourire du roi devient démoniaque.

**« Non.**

**- Dommage. Elle est d'enfer ! »**


	15. Souvenir - Rufus

Un style particulier pour ce thème d'aujourd'hui. J'avais juste envie ! :)

**Bonne lecture !**

PS : Que Popo ne meurt pas face aux rimes.

* * *

><p>Rufus – Souvenir<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le professeur le regarde, mécontent. <em>

_Il tapote du pied, impatient. _

_Il n'a vraiment pas l'air aimable _

_Encore moins un l'air affable._

_._

_Rufus, lui, était vraiment embêté. _

_Sa mémoire est toute fracturée._

_Il oublie tout, même ses cahiers,_

_et toujours, il se fait réprimander._

_._

_Il aurait aimé avoir une mémoire infinie !_

_Toutes ces erreurs lui gâchent la vie.._

_Ses devoirs non-faits s'entassent,_

_tandis qu'il se sent à la ramasse._

_._

_Rufus, l'enfant, a toujours eu du mal._

_On se moque de lui et de son mental,_

_de son moral qui joue au funambule_

_et qui bien trop souvent, bascule._

_._

_On lui a ordonné de changer ses méthodes,_

_Que c'était lui qui était malcommode._

_Que ses professeurs n'étaient pas des bénévoles,_

_- Qu'il avait décidément un retard à l'école._

_._

_On l'a menacé de le renvoyer d'ici, _

_Comme on chasse une sale souris._

_Mais Rufus se refusait de lâcher._

_Il s'entêtait à essayer et essayer._

_._

_On lui enseignait des choses idiotes,_

_Dont il n'aimait pas prendre notes._

_Il voulait une vie plus excitante,_

_Lui qui était cantonné à cette existence._

_._

_Courbé sur son bureau, des feuilles_

_Devant lui qui lui gâchaient la vue._

_Des fenêtres fermées sans qu'il ne le veuille,_

_Et une magie qui l'appelait, inconnue._

_._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait cher,_

_Il offrirait à tord et à travers,_

_Pour sortir d'ici, sous le ciel clair_

_et pouvoir se faire, en un éclair..._

_._

_Des milliers de souvenirs !_

_Qui resteront dans sa tête,_

_Qui effaceront trous et soupirs,_

_Qui sonneront l'heure de la fête._

* * *

><p><strong>« Rufus ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.<strong>

**- Bonjour, ma Dame. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien.. »**

Il doit être prêt pour demain. Pour les Grands Jeux Magiques – et leur victoire retentissante.

**« N'y pense plus. »**

Il hoche la tête tandis que Minerva s'en va. Elle a raison il n'a aucune raisons de rester collé au passé.

Dorénavant, malgré sa grande mémoire et sa magie de mémorisation..

**Il va tâcher d'oublier.**


	16. Jalousie - Sherry

Me revoici ! Nous avons là sept cents mots sur Sherry et Shellia, avec le thème "Jalousie". **Bonne lecture** ! :)

Drabble pour : **Elo, Anna, Cro'** et **Xhea**. (Bon sang, mais.. Sherry, Jenny, Shellia.. Elles se ressemblent **toutes** ! *PAN*)

* * *

><p>Sherry – Jalousie<p>

* * *

><p>Tu gonfles tes joues, qui rougissent. Ton regard devient amer. Tu croises les bras – Un peu comme si tu boudais. Et au fond, ce n'est pas faux : Tu boudes, comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on a prit son jouet.<p>

Sauf que ton jouet, à toi, il est vivant. Il est grand, beau, magique.

Et il regarde une autre fille. Il l'invite à sortir au restaurant, se bat pour elle. Il n'hésite pas à affronter Grey, son ancien camarade, son nouveau rival. Et toi, tu regardes ce spectacle de loin, les sourcils froncés.

Tu voudrais que les rôles s'inversent, qu'il te chasse et que tu t'échappes. Mais, voilà, il n'aime pas jouer à la souris. Il est prédateur et tu n'es pas sa proie.

Tu es son amie. Sa camarade de Guilde. Rien de plus – _Éclaboussure_.

Tu sens des fissures dans ton monde tandis que tu décroises les bras. Ils retombent sur le côté, inertes. Tes sourcils ne sont plus froncées. Ta bouche est ouverte. Tu sembles dégoûtée, dépitée; sans pouvoir. Faible.

Tu te sens faible. **Inutile**. Impuissante, face à _elle_.

Tu sais que dans un combat, tu pourras l'emporter grâce à tes pouvoirs de God Slayer du vent. Mais, dans ce _genre_ de combat féminin, où les sentiments prédominent, tu te sens larguée. Tu n'as jamais vécu ça. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.. Pour qu'il te voit.

Alors, derrière lui, tu t'effondres au sol. Ton regard se ternit tandis que le sien pétille devant Juvia.

Tu te demandes vaguement comment tu vas l'affronter demain. Comment tu vas faire pour lui sourire à nouveau – Comment tu pourrais jouer le jeu, encore et encore ? Toi qui se meure.

Soudainement, un feu t'anime. Un feu mauvais, rouge-cendre, vicié.

**Jalousie**.

Ça fait mal, c'est mal, c'est horrible – Mais cette jalousie qui te carbonise te permets de te relever. Elle te fait tenir debout. Tes regards deviennent de braises, mauvais. Bien loin de la gentille petite fille innocente. Cette mage _d'eau_, tu aimerais qu'elle finisse en _vapeur!_

La jalousie, c'est vraiment quelque chose de moche. Quelque chose qui peut gâcher une relation entrain de naître ou déjà là. Mais, ici, il n'y a rien pour toi. Tu le vois avec Juvia, collant Grey, te laissant seule.

Alors pourquoi ne te laisserais-tu pas entraîner dans cette méchanceté ? Serais-ce qui te caractérisera, bientôt ?

Être une peste ?

* * *

><p><strong>« Ma chère cousine, tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondrer.<strong>

**- Sherry ? **

**- Oh. Je reconnais cet air-là. » **

Sa cousine, plus grande et plus expérimentée qu'elle, semblait soucieuse.

**« Je vais très bien. Merci. »** Répondit sèchement la God Slayer.

**« J'imagine, oui.. »**

Shellia se mordit la lèvre. Elle adorait Sherry, qui respirait l'amour et la joie. Elle qui avait su se redresser après les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle avait traversés. Sherry, qui était son modèle vivant.

**« Désolée, je suis sur les nerfs..**

**- Ce n'est rien. Je reconnais les symptômes.**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! » **S'écria soudainement la plus petite. Puis, elle se calme et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, après ce coup d'éclat inattendu.

**« Je n'avais rien dit. »**

Et Shellia se re-mord la lèvre, conscient qu'elle fait n'importe quoi. Qu'elle est perdue, qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est et.. Et qu'elle s'est grillée toute seule.

**« Tu sais avec qui je sors ? »** Demanda la plus grande.

**« Oui, je sais. Le beau, le grand, le sombre Ren.. »** Marmonna la deuxième, grognant presque sa réponse. Avant de secouer la tête. **« Désolée. Vous allez très bien ensemble. Il te mérite bien, vu comment tu es belle..**

**- Shellia. »**

L'interpellée leva son visage du sol, pour regarder celle qui aurait pu être sa grande sœur.

**« Avec le nombre d'aventures qu'il a eu, je suis certainement la femme la plus jalouse de tout Fiore.**

**- Mais..**

**- Viens, cousine. Je vais t'expliquer deux-trois trucs sur nos amis les hommes.. »**

Shellia réfléchit un instant. Elle observa Lyon qui complimentait Juvia, rouge. Grey qui grondait derrière.

**« Je te suis. Et.. Merci, Sherry. »**

Sourires mutuels.


	17. Coup de foudre - Luxus

Trois cent mots pour expliquer.. Quelque chose. Sur ce thème "coup de foudre".

**Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : Toujours à Hiro Mashima. :D

* * *

><p>Luxus – Coup de foudre<p>

* * *

><p>Ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble. Les garçons ne se connaissaient pas, mais le maître Makarof avait dit qu'à deux, chacun pouvait apporter beaucoup à l'autre. C'est pourquoi Luxus avait écouté, pour une fois, son grand-père et avait pris pour partenaire d'entraînement ce gars bizarre.<p>

Rien que la couleur des cheveux, déjà..

C'est pas le genre de gars avec qui il traînait habituellement.

**« Bon, tu y arrive Fried ? Allez, attaque-moi ! »**

En plus, son camarade était un peu plus jeune que lui. D'accord, sa magie était déjà assez puissante pour son âge mais sa timidité maladive.. Bon sang, ils s'entraînaient ! Qu'il l'attaque ! Luxus n'avait pas peur des coups ! Au contraire, il adorait les rendre au centuple.

Ah. Peut-être que le gamin avait peur de lui, en fait.

Bah. Dans ce cas-là, c'est Luxus qui fera _le premier pas_ – La première attaque.

La Dragon Slayer lança une attaque avec toute sa puissance. Peut-être aurait-il du se restreindre, parce que Fried finit à terre et ne bougea plus. Inquiet (mais sans le montrer), Luxus s'approcha et demanda, un peu pris de remords :

**« Hey. T'es pas mort ? Ça va ?**

**Oui. Je suis.. _électrifié_. Je me sens.. _foudroyé_.**

**Euh.. Ouais. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort.. »**

Double-sens dans les mots du garçons aux cheveux verts clairs. Ceclui prend la main que le blond lui propose et se relève, doucement. Il tangue un peu sur ses pieds mais c'est surtout dans sa tête que tout est chamboulé. Il essaye d'y faire un peu d'ordre, de reprendre ses esprits mais rien ne marche.

Parce que c'est ce jour-là que Fried a eu le coup de foudre pour notre célèbre Dragon Slayer de la Foudre.

Et il n'a jamais compris comment.


	18. Vacances - Lisanna

Six cents mots, écrit en vacances, pour parler des vacances. :

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Lisanna – Vacances<p>

* * *

><p>Ses premières vacances depuis qu'elle était revenue. Ah, elles avaient été longues à venir, c'est sûr. D'abord, il avait fallu que Lisanna travaille beaucoup pour s'acheter tout ce qui lui fallait dans ce monde-ci. Elle n'avait pas voulu emprunter de l'argent à sa famille ou à la Guilde.<p>

Ensuite, elle avait dû payer le loyer exorbitant de Fairy Hill.

Et, enfin, Lisanna avait fini d'acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde. La petite dernière des Strauss avait tenu à offrir des présents pour chaque anniversaire raté à chaque personne de la Guilde. Autant dire qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour partir en vacances..

Mais à force de travail et d'acharnement, elle peut enfin prendre deux semaines. Loin de tout. Loin des siens, pour souffler un peu. Loin de sa Guilde, pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Loin du monde, sur une île déserte qui ressemblerait à une carte postale.

Un souffle d'oxygène avant de retourner dans le tourbillon d'activité et d'aventures que constituait sa vie.

Un moment calme, sympathique. Une détente quotidienne. Pas des vacances sportives, pas de visites quotidiennes de monuments – enfin, ceux auxquels Natsu n'avait pas encore touché et détruit – mais juste un grand soleil. Une plage dorée qui s'étendait à l'infini. Une mer calme, silencieuse.

Des vacances, comme elle en avait rêvé.

Un jour, deux jours.. Trois.. Les journées défilaient et se ressemblaient déjà. Elle déjeunait, se préparait, partait bronzer. L'après-midi elle se baladait un peu, faisait le tour de l'îlot. Très vite, elle s'ennuya de ce calme plat. Peut-être était-elle trop habituée à l'agitation qui régnait chez elle ?

Cinquième jour. Humeur maussade. Si ça continuait, Lisanna allait se dessécher et mourir d'ennui ici. Un comble, pour quelqu'un qui voulait absolument des vacances..

Elle aurait voulu s'amuser, sortir, rire. Elle était _seule_.

**« Hey, Lisa' ?**

- … **E-Erza ?**

**- Désolée de te déranger en vacances.. »**

Pleine de sable après avoir fait des châteaux – hé ho, on se moque pas. Elle s'ennuyait, d'accord ? - Lisanna se releva et s'épousseta. Elle regarda la fière guerrière qui était en face d'elle et lui adressa un sourire heureux.

Enfin quelqu'un avec qui interagir !

**« On avait une mission dans le coin et, avec les autres, on se demandait si tout se passait bien de ton côté..**

**- Oh. »**

Quelle attention charmante. Surtout que.. Lisanna avait besoin d'eux. Là. Tout de suite. Les voir, c'était ça qui avait été sa réelle bouffée d'oxygène. Elle n'était pas fait pour rester seule, encore moins après son changement de monde. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était habituée à avoir sa fratrie avec elle ou, du moins, ses amis.

**« Je peux vous demander un service ?**

**- Bien sûr Lisanna. On t'écoute. »**

Au loin, Grey, Juvia attendaient tranquillement la rousse. Natsu se disputait avec Gajeel tandis que Levy soupirait. Kana farfouillait dans sa valise en balançant des tonnes de vêtements légers à Lucy. Elle cherchait sans doute son maillot de bain – Alors qu'elle en portait déjà un. Entourés de tout ce monde, Wendy ne savait plus si elle devait soupirer ou rire.

Une attitude habituelle, entre eux.

Vous voulez bien rester un peu ici, avec moi ?

Devant le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis, Lisanna expliqua ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et puis, elle avoua d'une voix douce :

**« Que puis-je y faire ? Je m'ennuie de vous. »**

Hochement de tête.

Feu de camp. Feu d'artifice. Marshmallow. Plage, baignade, rire, lecture, détente.

Voilà. C'était mieux. Maintenant, Lisanna avait **vraiment** l'impression d'être en vacances.

* * *

><p><span>Demain :<span> Panther Lily – Gihee (rire de Gajeel)


	19. Gihee - Panther Lily

Dernier thème de juillet !

* * *

><p>Panther Lily – Gihee<p>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient chacun leur habitude et leur petite manière.<p>

Leur cohabitation avait été rapide et plutôt facile. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvaient les mettre en colère – deux choses récurrentes, en fait.

La passion importante de Lily pour les kiwis qui osait trouer le porte-monnaie de Gajeel.. (On ne faisait pas payer un animal. Et Lily était trop poli pour prendre un kiwi et s'envoler avec..)

La deuxième chose, c'était le chat noir qui détestait ça. C'était un bruit, une onomatopée.

« Gihee ».

Hé oui. Lily **détestait** le rire de Gajeel !


	20. Enfant - Sting

Hello ! Me voici avec un petit drabble (Sur mon logiciel il me dit six cents mots. Je crois mon logiciel et pas fanfiction . net, ahah !).

Je vous laisse donc sur ce thème assez drôle à écrire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Enfant – Sting<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Je t'ai dit non.<strong>

**- Mais papa, il a dit..**

**- Moi j'ai dit non. Pas de glace. »**

Sur un canapé, résidant deux hommes. L'un, d'un demi-pied, l'autre le dépassant de trois têtes et quart. L'un avait des cheveux noirs de jais, l'autre un blond cendré qui resplendissait.

Ils étaient totalement opposés, un peu comme les Dragons Jumeaux. L'un était maître de Guilde surpuissant. L'autre avait sept ans.

**« Mais TONTON ! Steuplé, quoi !**

**_- « steuplé quoi ! » _? C'est quoi ce langage ?**

**- Baaaah..**

**- Et ton père, il dit rien ? **

**- Non. Il parle pas. »**

Sting ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Il avait vécu toute son enfance avec le père de ce sale gosse qui était à côté de lui. Il avait l'habitude du mutisme de son ami Rogue de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

**« Ouais. Ça m'aurai étonné que Rogue parle, aussi. Déjà que j'ai jamais compris comme Yukino a fait pour lui faire faire une demande de mariage public..**

**- Maman elle adore le faire parler. Mais lui, il aime pas. Mais maman, elle a un trop fort pouvoir de per.. persuasion. Tu verrais ça ! Il lui cède tout. **

**- Dis-moi toi.. Tu serais pas en train de me vendre ton père là ?**

**- Ça dépend. Si je te dis des trucs honteux sur lui, tu me l'offres, cette glace ? »**

Oh le médisant. Sale gosse ! En voilà un qui, plus tard, allait échafauder de mauvais plans et corrompre les méchants.

Gentil enfant de cœur. Faîtes que ta mère ne te voit pas faire ça. En parlant d'elle.. Si elle me voit lui offrit ce dessert en dehors des repas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Elle a l'air toute douce, comme ça, Yukino. Mais quand ça touche à l'éducation de mini-Rogue, là, il vaut mieux partir en courant.

En criant qu'elle a raison.

**« Ta mère va me tuer.**

**- Elle n'oserait pas.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Ils ont besoin d'un maître de guilde et elle va râler si tu refiles le poste à papa. Parce qu'elle veut être avec lui et diriger la guilde, bah.. ça prend du temps. La preuve, t'es célibataire.**

**- Dis-donc, le môme. Mais je t'emmerde ! »**

Oups, c'était parti tout seul. Et vu les yeux du gamin, je sais que je vais le regretter. Celui-ci prend une grande inspiration et hurle dans la maison :

**« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tonton il m'a insultéééééééééé ! »**

Comment un être aussi petit pouvait sortir des sons aussi aigus ?

**« Sale môme. Rapporteur.**

**- Sale adulte. Feignasse.**

- … **Rogue ! Viens là deux minutes ! Faut qu'on parle de l'éducation de ton morpion, là ! **

**- Désolée, Sting. Rogue est en mission. » **Me répond une voix douce.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs, lui tombant aux épaules, nous regardait d'un air amusé. Elle était appuyée contre la porte d'entrée de la cuisine.

**« Ah, Yukino. Bah, au pire, fais quelque chose toi !**

**- Ouais, maman ! Fais quelque chose ! Il est méchant avec moi !**

**- De quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui est chiant ! Sale pourri-gâté !**

**- La faute à qui ? Tu es sûrement celui qui m'offre le plus de cadeaux !**

**- Ah parce que tu t'en plains en plus ?! »**

Un rire s'échappa dans la pièce. Sting et l'enfant se retournèrent d'un coup vers la seule femme de la Guilde présente ici.

Sourires.

**« … Deux gosses.**

**- HEIN ? MAIS NON ! »**

Et en plus, ils répondaient ensemble et d'une même voix. Honteux.


	21. Mission - Laki

Hop là, je passe en vitesse pour vous donner ça ! A demain, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir ! :)

* * *

><p>Laki – Mission<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- J'aurai jamais dû accepter cette mission.<strong>

**- Mais, Laki.. C'est toi qui voulait montrer à ceux qui étaient restés sur l'île de Tenro, que tu avais progressé en sept ans. Que tu étais devenue forte.**

L'adulte mentionnée se retourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci était à la traîne, derrière elle. Ils parcouraient une forêt, sans chemin, où tout leur repères n'existaient plus.

**- Max. Je sais.. Mais je pensais battre des bandits ! Pas retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin !**

**- Mais on cherche un bague dans une forêt, pourquoi tu - **

**- Chut !**

Soudainement attentif à son environnement, Max arrêta de se plaindre et regarda autour de lui. Il vit quelques feuillages bouger. Il faillit ricaner en pensant que Laki, jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, avait peur d'un écureuil ou d'un lapin. Mais il se rendit compte que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu recommencer. Une conversation. Entre deux hommes.

**- Et là, je me moque d'elle, tu penses. Elle utilisait une magie de bois infâme !**

**- Non... ! Oh la _glandu_. **

**- Tu penses. Elle était tellement gênée. En plus, elle me regardais fixement, sans bouger – Elle _prenait racine_ quoi.**

**- Aaaah, frangin, t'es vraiment le _saule_ avec qui je peux rire comme ça.**

**- Ouais. On était un _peuplier_ de rire.**

Max cessa d'écouter la conversation stupide des deux hommes qui arrivaient droit sur eux. Laki et lui s'étaient planqués derrière un chêne majestueux et, visiblement, la jeune femme regrettait de ne pas avoir emmener quelques objets de sa chambre.. Des instruments de tortures par exemple !

**- Max. À trois, on y va.**

**- C'est pas notre mission..**

**- Tant pis ! On dira que c'était un bonus !**

Ah, décidément.. Les missions avec Laki était toujours pleine de vie ! Et de sang.

* * *

><p><span>Demain:<span> Cuisine - Lucy !


	22. Cuisine - Lucy

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal sur ce thème, c'est pour ça qu'il arrive avec un jour de retard. Toutes mes excuses ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Cuisine – Lucy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Elle va nous tuer.<strong>

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris d'accepter ?**

**- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. »**

Dans la pièce trois personnes attendaient une quatrième. Réunit autour d'une table encore vide de nourriture, les membres de la Guilde Fairy Tail poussaient des soupirs à répétition. Dans la cuisine attenante, Lucy préparait quelque chose à manger. L'odeur emplissait l'air, semblant plutôt bonne.

Néanmoins, la Team n'avait pas l'eau à la bouche. Peut-être parce qu'une certaine réputation avait précédée la blonde..

**« Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça ! »**

Les trois autres ne répondirent pas à Lucy. Sans doute devait-il penser très fort que même quelques secondes étaient bonnes à grappiller avant.. Avant ça. Le repas. Le repas de Lucy. Le dernier repas avant la fin du monde.. De leur monde, en fait.

Levy Jet et Droy regardaient avec angoisse en direction de la cuisine. Les autres membres de la Team qui avaient déjà déjeuné un jour chez la constellationiste leur avait rapporté des.. des histoires horribles. Du paprika sur de la salade, des omelettes au cornichons et aux poivrons.. Quelques salades composés de viandes..

La Team des Shadow Gear tremblait – Mais ils avaient promis de passer. Alors qu'importe ce qu'avait dit Grey, Erza et Natsu.. Ils étaient là. Droy regardait ses couverts avec un mélange d'envie et d'angoisse. Jet semblait prêt à détaler à la moindre seconde.

Finalement, Lucy revient avec des plats qui ne sentaient pas bizarre. Mais les autres les avaient prévenus en vérité, l'apparence semblait tout à fait innocente.. Mais le goût ! C'était un piège de penser que les plats de Lucy étaient bons pour vous. Parait-il.

Tous regardèrent ce qu'elle avait apporté tandis qu'elle s'installait à sa place.

**« Allez-y, servez-vous !**

**- Je.. Oui. Allez, j'y vais. »**

Plongeant au cœur de la bataille, Droy pris un premier morceau, sous les yeux attentifs et écarquillés du reste de la Team Shadow Gear.

Quand soudain..

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de leur dire ça, sur les plats de Lucy ?<strong>

**- Un peu d'angoisse ne fait jamais de mal, Grey. Et puis.. J'ai pensé qu'il n'irait pas. **

**- Mais, Erza, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas compris, Natsu ? Les plats de Lucy sont tellement.. « eux-mêmes », que je voulais les garder pour moi. »**

Regard d'incompris.

**« Laisse tomber, flammèche. Tu comprendrais pas. » **Railla le mage de glace tandis que son vis-à-vis commençait déjà à s'enflammer.

* * *

><p><strong>« Mais.. Mais c'est .. »<strong>

Droy était livide. Levy s'était levée et était à ses côtés, inquiète. Jet regardait Lucy d'une manière suspicieuse et étrange.

**« MAIS C'EST LE MEILLEUR PLAT QUE J'AI JAMAIS MANGÉ ! »**

Et les autres de tomber sur leurs fesses. Jet et Levy se précipitent sur la nourriture à leur tour impatients.

Et là..

Des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et des soupirs au bar de Fairy Tail de la part d'Erza.

**« Je pense que pour garder secret les bons plats de notre Lucy, c'est fichu..**

**- Aye ! »**


	23. Noisette - Fried

Voici le 23ème drabble. En retard. Mais j'ai rattrapé ce retard puisque je poste celui de Lyon juste après ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Noisette – Fried<p>

* * *

><p>Luxus était un peu étrange. Quelques fois, il se sentait d'humeur généreuse et offrait des sourires – des sourires moqueurs, cela va de soit – à quiconque l'approchait. D'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, Fried voulait même le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Or le blond refusait toujours : <strong>« Pas besoin d'un stalker ! »<strong>

Mais il souriait quand même à la tête d'idiot que faisait le membre de Fairy Tail. Et celui-ci savait que le petit-fils du Maître de Guilde ne lui en voulait pas. Pour preuve, il revenait toujours le chercher le lendemain pour jouer.

Entre-eux, c'était aussi simple que ça. Quelques jeux, de l'ironie et des rires en pagaille.

Quelques fois, Fried partageait un livre qu'il avait particulièrement aimé, des sorts qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre au jeune blond. Les deux gosses de dix et onze ans étaient devenus inséparables, ricanant toujours ensemble – Enfin, y'en avait un qui ricanait et l'autre qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

Et quelques fois, ils partaient à la boulangerie se goinfrer de gâteaux. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts et la vendeuse savaient très bien ce qu'ils voulaient.

Deux éclairs au chocolats-noisettes, saupoudrés de cacao. Rien de meilleur à partager lors d'un goûter entre-eux.


	24. Torture - Lyon

Hop, voici celui sur Lyon, Juvia et Grey. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Torture – Lyon<p>

* * *

><p>Ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, ce n'était pas froid comme de la glace. Ça faisait mal, ça brûlait, ça lui carbonisait le cœur. Son esprits s'envolait en cendres au vent, ses yeux ternes erraient dans le vide. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il se sentait comme ça. Il avait bien tenter de le prendre avec simplicité, avec du recul.. Rien à faire.<p>

Tout son être désirait une femme qui regardait un autre homme.

Il se sentait saigné, entaché, l'immolait vivant tandis que Juvia s'accrochait au bras de quelqu'un d'autre – Quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas détester.

Quelle torture c'était.. de ne pas pouvoir rester de glace.


	25. Tempête - Juvia

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Tempête – Juvia<p>

* * *

><p>Juvia, elle n'était pas de glace. Ses sentiments allaient et venaient chez elle comme une tempête en pleine mer : Ils se déchaînaient, grondaient, puis disparaissaient.<p>

La première fois qu'elle a vu Grey, elle s'est sentie chamboulée.

Désarçonnée. Remplie de sentiments contraires, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû éprouver.

Elle s'est sentie vivante dans un duel d'émotions – Amoureuse, heureuse. Jalouse. En colère. Et puis.. Gênée. Calme. Vaincue.

Illuminée par le beau soleil.

Saccagée par des émotions qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour ressentir – Changée, évoluée. Et, en pleine mer, sa tempête de sentiments pour lui ne s'est plus jamais calmée.


	26. Ping-pong - Frosh

_Je serai.. _

_Toujours en retard ~_

_Ce sera.._

_Toujours le même traq'nard !_

_Je serai.._

_Toujours en retard ~_

(Faut le chanter avec moi, voyons, sinon ça marche pas.) Merci pour vos reviews les filles ! :3

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

><p>Ping Pong – Frosh<p>

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit, après une mission fatigante. Rogu ete Sting, ainsi que les deux Exceeds qui les accompagnaient, avaient réservé une chambre avec deux lits. Des sources chaudes étaient présentes dans l'établissement attenant, accessible par une porte à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Les deux propriétaires de l'endroit étaient amis et se partageaient leur clientèle. L'un les dorlotait et les relaxait, l'autre leur proposait un endroit où rester et dormir, le tout pour des prix assez bas.<p>

Ayant sauvé ce village d'une invasion de bandits stupides et malodorants, les propriétaires offrirent aux Dragon Jumeaux le droit de rester ici tant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Et de profiter de tout ce qu'ils voulaient..

Après avoir convaincu Sting à coup de lames de ne pas inviter Yukino à les rejoindre – Non, Rogue n'était pas jaloux. Il ne voulait juste pas que le blond la matte dans les sources chaudes. Il le connaissait très bien, cet imbécile de blond.. Lui et ses plans stupides.. - les deux presques-frères descendirent de leur chambre à l'étage pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils partirent vers les sources chaudes, empruntant couloirs et portes.

Soudainement, devant eux, les deux Exceeds se stoppèrent d'un même pas.

L'établissement avait visiblement pensé à amuser ses clients. Des tables de ping-pong étaient présentes un peu partout dans une grande salle attenante aux sources d'eau en pleine air. Des raquettes et des balles étaient mises en libre service. Dehors, de la fumée provenait des sources; le genre d'eau accueillante qui nous attirait vers elle.

Mais ce qui attirait quelqu'un, visiblement, c'était les tables de ping-pong.

Fro' avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'était stoppé et admirait le tout avec une mine ébahi. La 'grenouille' adorait ce sport mais il n'osait pas y jouer. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul.. Rogue, qui l'observait, fit un sourire discret à Sting, qui comprit le message rapidement.

**« Tiens, j'ai bien envie de me faire une partie. T'es partant, Sting ? Lector, Fro' ?**

**- Je vais te mettre la raclée, Rogue. »** Répondit le blond tandis qu'il cherchait des raquettes.

Frosh sautait à présent sur place devant un Lector au sourire amusé.

**« Fro' le pense aussi ! Fro' veut jouer ! »**

Mais, visiblement, après quelques minutes, la petite grenouille était sur le point de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à soulever une raquette et, même avec l'aide de Lector, les deux Exceeds ne pouvaient pas jouer au ping-pong.

Comme d'habitude, en fait.. Ils regarderont juste leur maître faire. Frosh boudait clairement, des petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un ronronnement étrange.

**« Lector, qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

**- J'en ai aucune idée, je – Là ! Et ça bouge, en plus ! »**

Sting et Rogue étaient concentrés dans leur match très serré et ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Sauf quand les deux Exceednds hurlèrent.

**« Que.. Hey, toi ! Lâchez-les !**

**- Ne touche pas à nos camarades !**

**- Mya ? »**

Prêts d'eux, Milliana qui revenait des sources chaudes, avait attrapé les deux petits chatons et leur ronronnait dessus : visiblement, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser s'échapper. Pauvres chats.

**« Toi.. T'es de Mermaid Heel ?**

**- Oh, des Sabertooth. Ils sont à vous, ces petits mignons ? » **Demanda-t-elle en désignant Lector qui essayait de la mordre et Frosh qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Soudainement, Frosh hurla d'un coup, faisait sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce : **« Mais Fro' veut juste jouer au ping-pong ! »** avant de pleurer de nouveau. Milliana fitun angle étrange avec sa tête avant de demander : **« Hé bien. Pourquoi tu n'y joue pas ? »**. Fro' ne répondit pas. Ce fut Lector qui s'en chargea.

**« On voudrait bien, mais les raquettes sont trop grandes. Comme le terrain, la balle, tout !**

**- Oh.. »**

Relâchant les deux petits et fixant leur maître, Milliana réfléchissait intensément. Kagura était dans l'auberge aussi et elle n'aimait pas trop les Sabertooth. Si Mil' pouvait aller discrètement dans sa chambre chercher le matériel dont elle avait besoin.. Sans avertir qui que ce soit.. Oui Elle pourrait les aider.

**« Je pense pouvoir vous aider. »**

Sans rien dire, les Dragons Slayer observèrent Milliana se faufiler à pas de chat dans les couloirs, disparaissant rapidement.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle revient avec du matériel pour jouer au ping-pong.. En version raccourci. C'était quelque chose qu'elle venait de fabriquer – Après tout, c'était pour les petits chats. Elle voulait leur faire plaisir.

Et le sourire rayonnant de celui qui s'appelait Frosh venait d'illuminer sa soirée.

**« Viens, Fro'. On va jouer ! » **Lui cria Lector avant de lancer la première balle minuscule.

Rogue se tient devant eux, rattrapant la petite balle blanche qui avait été trop loin, avant de leur rendre.

**« Faîtes attention, vous deux. D'accord ? **

**- Aucun problème. Voici venir.. Hannibal Lector ! En garde Fro' ! »**

Jamais Fro' ne s'était autant amusé dans une auberge près des sources chaudes. Grâce à Lector, Sting, Rogue. Et à tout les amis qu'il réussissait à se faire chaque nouveau jour.

Autant dire qu'il dormir d'un sommeil profond et enjoué, cette nuit-là.


	27. Tutu - Elfman & Sang-froid - Minerva

Salut ! J'ai combiné les deux thèmes ci-dessous pour vous offrir ce petit drabble qui m'a bien amusé. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Tutu – Elfman &amp; Sang-froid – Minerva<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva avait du sang de démon dans les veines. Un calme froid régnait dans son esprit. L'ancienne Dame de Sabertooth ne répondait qu'aux ordres de façon neutres, placides. Dénuée d'humanité. Sous les ordres de Mard Geer, la brune n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut. Une poupée que l'on pouvait utiliser à son gré.<p>

Le roi des démons l'avait bien compris. Il n'avait pas peur d'envoyer cette furie dormante au sein même du QG ennemi. Après tout, rien ne lui fera jamais peur.

Elle était femme d'acier, cœur de cendre et volonté altérée. La marionnette idéale, pour lui. Elle tuerait sans aucun doute. Minerva ne devait même pas connaître l'existence de ce mot.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail avait été prévenu de l'attaque imminente qu'il allait s'abattre sur eux. Ils étaient près. Ils avaient tout prévus. Même les plans les plus fous.<p>

Après tout, c'était toujours les choses les plus inattendues qui marchaient le mieux.

D'ailleurs, Minerva n'y pourrait rien. Elle le regarderait, se stopperait. Puis elle repartira, toujours stoïque mais fortement perturbée dans son soi-intérieur.

Non, vraiment. Un Elfman en tutu rose-lac-des-cignes qui hurlait «** Sans honte, être un HOMME ! »**..

C'était perturbant. Même pour elle.


	28. Perte de contrôle - Silver

J'avoue n'avoir pas eu internet hier. Je me rattrape donc aujourd'hui ! Cadeau : Drabble sur Silver. :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Perte de contrôle – Silver<p>

* * *

><p>Silver est stoïque. Un peu comme tout les démons qu'il côtoie chaque jour. Il avait eut l'habitude d'être enjoué, énergique, heureux.<p>

Il avait eut l'habitude de ne pas être seul. Une femme, magnifique et irréelle pour lui et un bout d'amour crée par eux-deux.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus que des regrets et une vengeance enflammée qui hurlait pour se déchaîner en lui. Pourtant, il lui fallait attendre le bon moment pour agir. Le bon moment pour en finir – Double sens. Il n'en reviendrait pas il le savait. Pour lui, c'était un mal pour un bien.

Il ne pourrait pas reposer en paix tant que quelqu'un ne se serait pas occupé de ces foutus démons.

Alors aujourd'hui, il continuait sans relâche don travail – Son double-jeu.

Il devait effacer ses sentiments, les emmurer dans une boîte en argent, qu'il n'ouvrait qu'au dernier moment. Silver devait être patient, ferme. Résigné, en quelques sortes. D'ailleurs, peut-être l'était-il déjà..

Son projet pouvait-il vraiment se réaliser ? Pouvait-il vraiment oser combattre ce destin qui se dresser contre lui et contre les Hommes ? N'était-ce pas impossible ?

* * *

><p>Une arène. Les Grands Jeux Magiques, organisé par la famille Royale. Un événement incontournable ces dernières années. Quelque chose auquel Silver n'avait pas fait attention sauf cette fois. Cette année. Il était juste passé devant un écran géant Lacrima qui florissait dans chaque ville, vide. Il allait vers sa prochaine mission, le pas traînant. Ce Démon Slayer de Glace traînait un boulet des plus inquiétants : L'incertitude.<p>

Et puis il avait été attiré par une image furtive. Un brun. Un adolescent qui remporte un combat sur un adulte. Une revanche de prise. Un duel pour ses amis, sa famille.

Sa Famille.

Grey portait à présent le chapeau de Rufus sur sa tête, souriant d'un air enjôleur.

Et toutes les barrières de Silver venaient de s'effondrer dans une effroyable perte de contrôle.

Son fils. Vivant. Son fils. Rayonnant. Son fils – Fierté immense. Fort, bien entouré, bien portant.. Avec ce petit sourire narquois qu'il avait hérité de Silver. Ce sourire que Deliora n'avait pas su lui retirer _éternellement_. Ce sourire que sa nouvelle Famille avait su ravivé.

Ce sourire qui, soudainement, devient le centre du Monde de Silver.

La flamme de la détermination brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Un sourire confiant et heureux illuminait son visage tandis qu'il avançait droit devant lui jusqu'à la fin. Derrière lui, les écrans Lacrimas, chaque jour, se contentaient de le conforter dans sa décision.

Silver était sur la bonne voie.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi orgueilleux d'avoir des sentiments et de les montrer. Non, il n'était pas mort émotivement. Il n'était pas contrôlé. Il était Humain – Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir et le rapporter aux Démons.

Car il en aurait eu pour son grade. Ils auraient voulu savoir ce qui se passait

Lui qui ne s'étonnait même pas de la fierté qui, ces derniers jours, gouvernait entièrement son être.


	29. Dentifrice - Hadès & Scandale - Meldy

Attention : Je ne suis pas sûre du respect de la chronologie du manga dans ces deux thèmes combinés en un drabble. Je ne savais plus trop, en fait, et je l'ai écrit quand je n'avais plus internet..

Néanmoins, ça doit pas être très très éloigné.. Imaginez juste que Hadès et son vaisseau ne disparaissent pas tout de suite après la bataille. :heart: Enfin, ça se tombe, c'est bon. Je sais même pas. XD

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dentifrice – Hadès &amp; Scandale – Meldy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu as fait QUOI ?<strong>

**- Rien de grave, voyons. Pas le peine de t'énerver de la sorte, Ultear. »**

Devant Meldy, une fille aux courts cheveux roses, faisant des pas de long en large, était présente une deuxième personne. Brune aux belles courbes, Ultear était manifestement en colère. Restait à comprendre pourquoi.

Meldy savait bien pourquoi. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas qu'elle offense elle avait pu commettre. Enfin, pas complètement. Sa blague était-elle si désastreuse ? Et dire qu'elle l'avait annoncé gaiement à Ultear, pensant que celle-ci allait rire.

Manifestement pas.

**« Qui t'as mis ces idées dans la tête, enfin !**

**- Mais Juvia a dit que je devais vivre. Or, toutes les jeunes filles font des blagues. Non ? »** Demanda Meldy, sans émotions particulières sur son visage.

Seulement, l'évocation de Juvia – et donc, de Grey et du combat qu'ils avaient eu sur l'île Tenrô de la Guilde Fairy Tail – calma instantanément Ultear. Celle-ci finit par soupirer, accepter cette excuse bancale.

Des excuses.. Au moins, Meldy devrait encore s'améliorer pour trouver ce genre de chose. Ce qui laissait le temps d'Ultear de sourire de ses prochaines réparties – Ah, la brune avait déjà en tête des folles idées de blague à lui faire.

**« Bon. Au moins, j'admets qu'offrir ****quarante**** cartons de dentifrice à Hadès était amusant... »** Puis, soupirant, Ultear ajouta : **« J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête..**

**- J'ai filmé. Une lacrima.**

**- Tu.. Quoi ?**

**- C'était pour l'envoyer à Juvia.. » **Se justifia la plus jeune des deux, rougissant soudainement de son effronterie.

La chose qui suivit ne fut pas des plus étonnantes : Une main qui se tend, une vidéo qui s'échange.

Et des fous-rires qui durèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Qui durèrent même quand Zeleph mis fin à la vie d'Hadès; et que son vaisseau rougeoyait dans le ciel.


	30. Poids - Erza

Cent petits mots pour vous ! **Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Poids – Erza<p>

* * *

><p>Kinana regardait le plateau qu'elle venait d'amener jusqu'à sa cliente. Erza, Titania, était au bar de Fairy Tail, dévorant un fraisier.<p>

_Encore un. _

C'était à ce demander où elle pouvait stocker tout ce sucre, mince qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, l'ancien-serpent lui en fit par.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ****Kinana. ****Je me dépense bien assez avec tout ces vauriens.**

**- Bien sûr. Tu fais du sport en combattant les bandits. » Renchérit son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.**

**« Non. Je parlais de Natsu et de Grey. »**

Elle était sans voix – Vraiment, Erza avait des façons bien étrange de garder sa ligne parfaite.


	31. Musique - Orga

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Musique – Orga<p>

* * *

><p>Orga n'aimait pas la pop-musique. Il n'aimait pas non plus la musique lente encore moins ce que ces jeunes appelaient « rap » ou « rock ».<p>

Orga, lui, il aimait les trompettes qui claironnaient, la foule qui l'acclamait, le bruit de ses poings qui s'abattaient.

Il aimait clamer haut et fort sa devise devant des stades entiers, comme aux Grands Jeux Magiques : **« Le plus fort ! Le plus fort ! »**

Voici la seule musique qu'Orga voulait entendre.

Alors, il fallait faire quelque chose contre Rufus et son harmonica. Parce que, non, vraiment... **Il ne savait PAS en jouer !**


	32. Musique - Orga, Rufus, Gajeel & Wendy

Review de Lunara sur le dernier drabble : "J'imagine bien ces deux-là faisant un duo.. Affaire à suivre."

**/challenge accepted./**

* * *

><p><span>Warning :<span> Semi-UA. Possibilité d'OOC. Et puis, ce n'est pas un duo. Idée originale de Lunara.

* * *

><p>Musique – Orga, Rufus, Gajeel &amp; Wendy.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un groupe très populaire qui, se soir, prenait place dans l'arène des anciens Grands Jeux Magiques. Des écrans étaient disposés dans de nombreuses villes du pays de Fiore. Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et les hurlements de la foule étaintt, pour l'instant, le seul bruit présent dans l'âtre.<p>

Une scène gigantesque avait été mise en place. Des instruments beaux, au son probablement harmonieux et au prix indécent, attendaient patiemment leur maîtres.

Le show pouvait commencer.

Ce fut d'abord Gajeel, qui s'approchait de sa guitare dorée. Puis Orga, qui arrivait d'un pas vainqueur vers le micro argenté illuminant le stade de loin. Tout deux avaient un grand sourire, confiants. Rufus, enfin, plus discrètement passa derrière eux et se positionna sur un siège, avec son harmonica. Petite et silencieuse, Wendy se plaça aussi sur un siège, devant une immense harpe.

Ce groupe, hétéroclite mais complémentaire, ameutait les foules et ravivait les flammes dans les yeux de leurs spectateurs. C'était un son pur et doux en arrière-fond, grâce à un très bon travail d'harmonisation de la part de Wendy et de Rufus qui posait l'ambiance. Puis, la guitare sèche de Gajeel s'amusait à mettre un rythme trépidant tandis que les textes d'aventures portés par le voix forte et puissante d'Orga agrémentaient le tout.

Les temps vifs et plus lents se succédaient, rendant l'illusion réelle – La musique vivait grâce à eux, comptant leurs vies aux fantaisies folles. Le public avait l'impression de partir en guerre, de plonger dans la bataille. Puis venait les moments de réconforts, la douce musique qui nous accompagne quand on se sent bien, en famille, entre amis. Entourés.

C'était étrange, comme groupe. Aussi bien en instruments qu'en caractère. Mais malgré les chamailleries habituelles de chacun – Bien que Wendy et Rufus soient ceux qui faisaient le moins de bruit en dehors de la salle de répétition, entre nous – les quatre membres du groupe jouaient avec leur cœur.

Une fois montés sur scène, il n'y avait plus que la Musique qui battait, virevoltait, rythmait, s'écoulait et s'écroulait. C'était un travail de groupe. La personnalité de chacun se muait en un ensemble qui, heureusement, n'était pas chaotique – Ce genre d'orchestre qui vous fait soupirer de jalousie. Celui qui vous donne envie d'être sur scène, avec eux, à leur place. Celui qui vous fait fermer les yeux et apprécier le bruit ambiant.

Là, devant des milliers de personnes, devant les regards fiers de leurs Guildes respectives, Wendy, Gajeel, Rufus et Orga jouaient. Avec leur âme.

Juste de la musique; un mélange homogène et mélodieux de ces quatre personnages, qui réussissaient à faire chanter dans le ciel les notes de leurs partitions.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça passe ou ça ne passe pas ? ;)<p> 


	33. Fantôme - Gajeel

Bonne lecture pour ce drabble journalier ! :)

* * *

><p>Fantôme – Gajeel<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Sale naine.<strong>

**- Grande asperge. »**

Mavis et Gajeel. L'enfant et l'adulte; la gamine entêtée et le nouvel homme qui ne savait pas se faire respecter.

Un gars fort, aux traits durs. Une fille aux traits fragile, aux longs cheveux doux.

De parfaits opposés... qui n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de faire faire quelque chose à la Tacticienne ? Pourquoi celle-ci s'amusait à défier l'autorité qu'était censé représenter le Dragon Slayer d'Acier ?

Aucune idée.

**« Arrête de t'agiter.**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'être gardée ! »**

En tout cas, Luxus en était sûr : Gajeel faisait un très mauvais baby-sitter.


	34. Chaton - Milianna (xLoki)

Hello ! J'avoue, j'avoue. Je passe le thème "Cherria - Kiwi" parce que.. Je n'y arrive pas ! Non, vraiment.. Je n'ai pas d'idées. Désolée ! A la place, je vous donne le suivant : Milianna - Chaton... Attention.. Celui-ci est à prendre au.. **Deuxième degré.** "If you know what I mean." ;)

Bonne lecture, **huhu** !

* * *

><p>Milianna – Chaton<p>

* * *

><p>Des bruits, dans le noir. De l'agitation.<p>

**« Arrête ça.**

**- Pourquoi, nya ? »**

Un geste d'irritation. Puis la voix reprend, mordante :

**« Ça m'énerve.**

**- Vraiment ? »**

Un soupirs. Elle sait qu'il va mentir.

**« Oui. »**

Des bruits, encore. Des vêtements qui se froissent, des mains qui s'agitent.

**« Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que. Arrête. »**

Deux voix. Une féminine, une masculine. Et l'air frais de l'extérieur qui perçe doucement leur cocoon.

**« Mais.. Nya.. »**

La ruelle est mal éclairée. La main de la jeune fille s'amuse, s'amuse, s'amuse. Elle caresse. Son vis-à-vis s'agite.

**« P-Putain, Miliana. Arrête ! On pourrait nous voir. Surtout ceux de ma Guilde.**

**- Mais pourquoi, Loki ? Ce n'est pas si grave. Qu'est-ce qu'ils oseront dire, après tout ? »**

L'homme fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'amie d'Erza ne voulait pas se stopper.

**« Ils se moqueront. C'est tout.**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas, Mil'..**

**- Non. Je ne comprends pas. Nya.. »**

La main recommence à s'agiter, douce. Les nerfs de l'homme craquent et sa voix devient forte, puissante. Comme un rugissement d'un Lion. Sa petite-amie est _gentille_, mais là.. Elle est c_asse-bonbon !_

**« Mais Miliana, bordel, arrête de me caresser la tête comme on s'occuperait d'un chaton !**

**- Mais je n'y peux rien, Loki, tu ressembles bien trop à un chat ! »**

Silence entre deux. La jeune fille finit par laisser tomber sa main auprès de ses hanches. Elle semble mécontente. La lune les éclaire soudainement tout les deux, adossé contre un mur friable. Il fait doux.

Le Leader des Douze signes du Zodiaque s'agite. Non, vraiment, cette fois, il lui ferait comprendre – Ce n'était plus possible. Toute la guilde s'était mise à lui demander de jouer avec une pelote de laine, aujourd'hui.

Miliana le rendait doux, félin. Mais félin-chat. Pas félin-lion.

**« Pour la dernière fois.. Mil'.. Je suis un Lion. Un féroce Lion ! Le roi de la Jungle ! Le Leader des esprits ! Le.. »**

La main de Milliana était retournée dans les cheveux roux et doux de Loki.

Qui.. ne pouvait pas... S'empêcher.. de.. Ronronner.

**« Monde de merde.. »**

Ce n'était pas demain que les Guildes Fairy Tail et Mermaid Heel allaient s'arrêter de l'asticoter. Non, définitivement pas !


	35. Soutien-gorge - Wendy

Bonne lecture sur ce drabble-ci ! :) Je passe celui d'avant "Simon - Amour". Je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à le faire (pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !)

* * *

><p>Soutien-gorge – Wendy<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se moquait d'elle. De toute façon, on se moquait <em>toujours<em> d'elle à cause de _ça_.

Wendy n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans ce magasin, même si c'était pour accompagner la cartomancienne.

N'empêche. Tomber sur lui, _maintenant_, quelle malchance.. Dans un sourire crispé, la petite fille encaissa de nouveau une remarque de Kana sur _ça_. Dranbalt, voyant sur embarras, décida de l'aider et de la rassurer.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Wendy.**

**- C'est vrai ? »** Demande-t-elle, un timide sourire éclosant sur ses lèvres.

**« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il existe aussi des sous-vêtements pour les petites tailles. »**

Ce fut Kana qui éclata de rire. D'ailleurs, elle en fit tomber tout ses sacs de lingerie qui peuplèrent ainsi le pavé de la ruelle.

Wendy, elle,était devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait le fait d'être une planche à pain ! Une plate poitrine ! Une.. Une Levy en herbe.

Quant à l'ancien espion de Fairy Tail.. Myst, ou plutôt Dranbalt, celui-ci nageait dans l'incompréhension.

Il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?


	36. Entremetteur - Bixlow

Alors je tient à dédicacer ce drabble à **la foooole** qui m'a laissé plus de dix-sept reviews aujourd'hui. Tu m'as motivé d'un coup pour l'écrire, celui-là ! Tout tes petits mots étaient très gentil, merci ! Merci aussi à Ae', toujours fidèle au poste et à** Lula's Lullaby** qui m'a aussi laissé une très gentille review !

Merci les filles ! :)

Je vous souhaite** bonne lecture** sur ces 500 mots !

* * *

><p>Entremetteur – Bixlow<p>

* * *

><p>Journal d'observation.<p>

_5 Juin. _

**« Alors, Evergreen ? Ça avance, avec Elfman ?**

**- Crève, ordure. »**

Observation : Creuser d'avantage.

* * *

><p><em>22 Juin.<em>

**« C'était bien cette fête de la Musique, avec lui ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »**

Observation : Elle n'a pas nié y être allé avec Elfman.

* * *

><p><em>19 Juillet. <em>

**« J'ai entendu qu'il avait été blessé en mission. Tu as fait son infirmière personnelle ?**

**- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Bixlow. »**

Observation : Elle ne rit pas avec la santé de ce gars.

* * *

><p><em>03 août.<em>

**« Tiens, tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.**

**- J'étais en ville.**

**- Seule ?**

**- Accompagnée. »**

Observation : Evergreen a passé la phase de déni. Assumerai-t-elle ?

* * *

><p><em>15 Septembre.<em>

**« Tiens, Elfman. Il est rare de te voir venir me parler.**

**- C'est peut-être un peu vieillot mais.. Comme un homme, je veux demander l'autorisation de sortir avec Evergreen ! »**

Au milieu de la Guilde Fairy Tail, Fried et moi avons la bouche grande ouverte. Luxus tire une grimace et retourne boire son verre. Tout le monde nous regarde. Pourquoi a-t-il crié ça ? Pourquoi aussi fort ?

D'ailleurs, était-il fou ? Parce que c'est une Ever en colère qui se dirige droit vers lui et lui tire l'oreille, l'invectivant.

**« Mais.. Enfin.. Je voulais juste la bénédiction de ta famille.**

**« Famille » ? »** Demande Luxus. Puis, soudainement, il sourit. **« T'es un mec bien, Elfman. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu le regretteras. »**

L'air est chargé d'électricité tandis que le frère des Strauss s'écrit **: « Un homme ne ferait jamais souffrir celle qu'il aime ! »**. Nous, Team Rajins, sourions.

Moi, Bixlow, je suis très heureux. Je vais pouvoir chambrer Evergreen pour des semaines, avec ça.. Quel spectacle, après tout. Même Erza a des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>16 Septembre. <em>

Evergreen passe le pas de ma chambre, hésitante.

**« Bixlow ?**

**- Oui, Femme d'Homme ? »**

Silence. Je sens des éclairs meurtriers qui passent par ses yeux magiques. Elle soupire puis s'approche de moi qui suit étendu dans mon lit. Je lisais un magasine mais, finalement, je m'intéresse à elle – Elle sait que je l'écoute. Même si je ne la fixe pas.

**« Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ? »**

Je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de répondre :

****« **Je te connais depuis toujours, Ever. Ça fait quatre mois que tu as pris la bonne décision. **»****

Elle hoche la tête et finit par dire, d'un ton bas :

**« Erza avait raison. Il est temps pour moi d'être la Reine, non des Fées, mais d'un seul homme. »***

J'aurai pu me moquer. J'aurai pu rire. Mais celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur avait bien changé, depuis quelques temps. Comme nous tous, après la 'rébellion' de Luxus et son renvoi. J'ai donc lâché mon magasine et regardé mon plafond – En silence.

Ce genre de silence qui valait tout l'or du monde.

Le silence de l'approbation.

* * *

><p>* Drabble 9 : Titania – Erza.<p> 


	37. Géant - Flare & Douleur - Makarof

Double drabble for you. :3

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Géant – Flare &amp; Douleur – Makarof<p>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient la même douleur.<p>

Flare avait perdu ceux qu'elle aimait. Son village avait été ravagé, non par les flammes, mais par une glace éternelle. Ceux qui l'avaient recueilli, éduquée, nourrie.. Partis. Ils n'étaient bientôt plus que de la poussière d'étoiles, des fragments de cristaux dont le vent éroderait un peu plus la consistance chaque jour.

Makarof, lui, avait beau avec ses 'enfants', sa réalité était tout de même entachée. Son propre fils l'avait trahi jusqu'à former une Guilde entière pour abattre les siens. Son petit-fils avait fauté. Heureusement, celui-ci était revenu à la raison. Mais sa femme et sa belle-fille étaient, elles aussi, aujourd'hui un sujet tabou.

A part sa Guilde, Makarof n'avait plus grand chose. C'est pourquoi il s'y raccrochait désespérément, heureux de voir les siens grandir et s'affirmer. Et quiconque osait toucher à Fairy Tail devenait automatiquement son ennemi. Que ce soit les Phantöms, les Guildes Noires, l'attaque de l'île Tenrô ou les rires derrière eux après leur absence, Fairy Tail saura se relever.

D'ailleurs, au Grand Jeux Magiques, ils se sont relevés. Ses 'enfants' ont été vaillants, combatifs. Ils lui ont appliqués un baume au cœur, comme à chaque fois que Makarof sentait que la douleur était trop forte.

Le regard du vieux Maître de la Guilde croisa celui de Flare, alors que celle-ci était arrêtée pour avoir tricher avec sa Guilde. Raven Tail avait tenté de s'en prendre à son petit-fils, Luxus, dans un combat inégal. La jeune fille rousse semblait paniquée, désemparée.

Elle semblait si.. Fragile. Si seule. Mais Makarof ferma les yeux, ne dit rien – Elle avait tenté de blesser ceux qu'il aimait. Sur le moment, c'était impardonnable.

* * *

><p>Et puis, cette mission étrange – La flamme éternelle. Atlas. Le village de Flare. La compréhension. Le pardon de Lucy et, indirectement, le pardon de toute la Guilde.<p>

Makarof et Flare avaient la même douleur – Ils avaient perdus leur famille. Néanmoins, si la jeune fille rousse le voulait, le vieux membre de Fairy Tail n'hésiterait pas à la recueillir dans la Guilde.

Elle serait la bienvenue, cette orpheline. Même si les premières semaines seraient sans doute étranges. Parce que Makarof ne fermerait jamais les yeux sur quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de famille.

Chaque orphelin de sang pouvait trouver chez Fairy Tail ce qui leur manquait.

Une simple _place_. Une _place_ parmi les autres. Une _place_ avec les autres. Un endroit où rentrer; un endroit où oublier.

Et devant leurs 'enfants', devant leurs 'amis', devant leur 'famille'.. Leurs douleurs s'effacent.


	38. Idiote de fiancée - Gérald

Avec une pincée de retard,

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p>Gérald – Idiote de fiancée<p>

* * *

><p>Le parterre de la cathédrale de Magnolia, reconstruite récemment après un passage de Natsu le destructeur, était parsemé de lys blancs. Des pétales jonchaient aussi l'estrade où sept personnes étaient présente. Un orgue résonnait dans l'air, son son grave et clair retentissant avec force. Lucy et Juvia regardaient la mariée avec des étoiles dans les yeux.<p>

De l'autre côté, les témoins de l'homme se dandinaient, mal à l'aise dans leur costume. Grey et Natsu auraient vraiment voulu être ailleurs à ce moment-ci – Surtout que les témoins féminines leur envoyait de drôle de regards. Juvia paraissait même sur le point de s'évanouir en eau et en larmes.

Au premier rang, Meldy aussi avait les yeux qui pleuraient. Toute la Guilde Fairy Tail et beaucoup de membres d'autres guildes étaient présents dans la cathédrale magnifique décorée.

Gérald était aux anges. Il se mariait avec celle qu'il aimait.

**« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »**

Doucement, religieusement, Gérald s'approche et s'apprête à lever le voile de celle qui l'obsède. Il voit le public retenir son souffle tandis que lui, sourit. Elle était belle. Elle était forte, puissante. Elle était sa dulcinée.

Il relève le morceau de tissu et..

Pas Erza ? Mais une.. Une.. Une stupide fiancée inconnue ?

* * *

><p><strong>« Aaaaah !<strong>

**- Gérald ?! »**

Interloqué, le magicien regarde autour de lui. Meldy et Ultear l'observent fixement. Il est près d'un feu de camp. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il s'était endormi, après leur adieux avec la Team Natsu. Après l'avoir quitté sur ce mensonge idiot..

**« Ce.. Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar. »**

Sur ce, il se retourne et essaye de se rendormir sous les regards appuyés des deux filles. Meldy se rapproche d'Ultear et murmure, sans que l'homme ne l'entende :

**« Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait dans son rêve ?**

- … **Un peu. Seulement qu'il parlait d'une _« idiote de fiancée »._ »**

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses à soudain le regard rêveur. Puis, d'une même geste, les deux femmes soupirent. Gérald relève la tête, intrigué – Pour se confronter à leur regard en colère.

**« Vraiment.. » **Commence Ultear, d'une voix grondante.

**« Tu n'est qu'un imbécile...»** Ajoute Meldy. Puis elle finit sa phrase par un retentissant : **« Gégé ! »**

Nouveau soupir désespéré d'Ultear.

**« Meldy, si tu le grondes, ne l'appelle pas par son surnom. »**

Non, vraiment.. Qui lui avait donné ces deux idiots pour compagnon ?

**« Je n'ai pas cinq ans » **Rétorque le mage aux cheveux bleu électrique.

**« C'est vrai. Mais pour prendre des décisions sentimentales, par contre.. Tu es aux abonnés absents. »**

Étrangement, Gérald fixe ses mains, paumes ouvertes. Son regard est voilé, sérieux.

**« Je ne veux pas la blesser encore plus.. Je ne veux pas l'emporter dans ma vie de mage de guilde clandestine. Elle ne mérite pas ça.**

**- Non, bien sûr.. »** Murmure Ultear, décidant finalement de ne pas se mêler de ces deux-là.

Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'Erza aurait fait une magnifique idiote de fiancée.


	39. Crime Sorcière - Cobra

J'ai eu du mal pour ce drabble-ci. Mais le voici quand même !

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Crime Sorcière – Cobra<p>

* * *

><p>Il y a des personnes qui ne font confiance qu'en la force. La notion d'entraide, l'assurance de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, le fait de pouvoir laisser un autre couvrir vos arrières.. Non. Cobra ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.<p>

Gérald percevait la façon dont Cobra et les Oracions Seis pensaient. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il a entamé un combat contre eux.

Il n'y avait que cette solution-ci pour leur faire comprendre que Crime Sorcière était avec eux.

**« C'est d'accord.**

**- Cobra ?**

**- Oracion Seis va rejoindre Crime Sorcière. »**

Ce jour-là au cœur du combat, c'est un véritable lien fort qui fut tissé.


	40. Baston - Beth

Totalement en manque d'idées sur ce drabble. xD Par contre, le prochain sera mieux. :)

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

><p>Baston – Beth<p>

* * *

><p>Elle a un pétillant regard enfantin,<p>

Un quelque chose de doux, d'innocent,

Comme un petit être de trois ou quatre ans,

Qui demanderais à vous tenir par la main.

.

Elle est joyeuse, insouciante, enjouée.

Son sourire fait tomber le monde à ses pieds.

Elle est polie, jolie, une petite sirène,

Qui n'hésite pas à se battre pour Mermaid Hell.

.

Beth. Cette fille de Merlaid Hell qui n'hésitait pas à aller en plein combat le premier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Beth. Cette jeune adolescente que nous n'avons pas envie de voir grandir. Elle qui, étrangement, se soucie de la santé et de la nutrition de tout le monde.

Beth. A-t-elle aimé un jour se battre ? Qui sait. Elle a un air de campagnarde, de fermière. Sa salopette bleue sied bien sa magie – Des coups de carottes dans les dents de ceux qui l'approchent.

Beth. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle. Elle est mystérieuse, un peu. Quand a-t-elle rejoint cette Guilde ? Pourquoi ? D'où vient sa magie ?

Qui sait. Ce n'est pas important.

La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'elle s'immerge dans le combat sans hésitation. Et même si elle est un peu maladroite, au final, cette fille nous fera toujours sourire doucement


	41. Lecture - Arcadios

Bonne lecture ! Le prochain, je vous l'annonce.. C'est un couple. Un Mirajane/Luxus, pour le forum Fairy Fans, puisque je sais que les filles aiment ça ! ;)

* * *

><p>Lecture – Arcadios<p>

* * *

><p>Étrangement, Arcadios avait ce petit don qui lui facilitait la vie au palais. En tant que chevalier, on le regardait toujours avec respect – Ou de la suspicion cachée. Chef d'escadron, il avait souvent vu ses soldats préparer de nombreux plans pour le détrôner de son poste.<p>

Oh, vous savez, c'est monnaie courante. Les gens sont attirés par le pouvoir. Il conspire – Conspire, conspire à vous nuire.

Mais Arcadios avait la solution.

Il lisait. Non pas des livres, mais les attitudes et les paroles des gens. Il pouvait faire une lecture complète de quelqu'un et savoir ce qui n'allait pas. A force d'aller et venir, de rencontrer cette personne par hasard ou non, il finissait par savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ou le contraire.

Alors qu'importe ce que les gens disaient, Arcadios restait chef et premier. On ne pouvait pas le faire descendre de ce piédestal. Se sera lui qui protégera le Royaume – C'était sa place. Son choix. Sa vie.

Et il n'avait aucun doute que, comblé à sa méfiance personnelle, ce petit don de 'lecture' lui rendait les choses bien plus aisées à contrôler.

Qui avait dit que la bonté et la gentillesse étaient des qualités nécessaires pour régner ? Non. Il fallait être dur, méfiant, vigilant. Et, malgré qu'ils complotent contre vous, ne jamais manqué de sauver ses propres soldats avant tout.


	42. Jeu dangereux - Mirajane (Miraxus)

**Miraxus. MIRAXUS. MIRAXUUUUUUUUUS ! Pour _Bymeha_, with love. Merci aux filles de Skype pour m'aider dans les corrections. C'est toujours sympa. :)**

**Bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

><p>Jeu dangereux – Mirajane<p>

* * *

><p>Leur relation était étrange.<p>

Ils se détestaient. Ils étaient toujours, par les événements, mis ensemble. Même chemin, même guilde, même mission. Même voie.

Mais.. _Y'avait-il vraiment « relation » ? _

Ces deux électrons libres s'entrechoquaient – Et leurs regards fiers ne se baissaient pas. Les sourires en coin pullulaient. Un jour ils étaient là, l'autre parti en mission. Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'amusaient. Comme des chasseurs joueraient avec leurs proies en cage, eux, s'amusaient à tourner l'autre en bourrique. Réciproquement.

Y'avait des phases d'énervement – Quelques éclairs qui partaient dans une plaine alors que Luxus était seul. Des combats que Mirajane expédiait sans ménagement contre des bandits, faisant fi de la différence de niveau.

Car ils s'énervaient. Aucun des deux ne voulaient juste se rendre et déposer les armes. C'était un duel de volonté, de patiente. Un duel au sommet, à chaque instant.

**« Quand ?**

**- Un jour. »**

Demain. Ou après-demain. Ce soir même, peut-être. Quand l'un venait, l'autre le sentait automatiquement. C'était peut-être l'instinct, ou un regard en particulier – Une sorte de connexion qu'ils avaient acquis au fil du temps.

**« Tu viendras ?**

**- Qui sait. » **

Énigmatique. Comme toujours.

Il ne fallait jamais confirmer – Suspense. Sera-t-elle là ? Sera-t-il déjà dans la pièce ?

Ils tombaient, tombaient tombaient dans des cycles infernaux. Tout se répétait et rien n'était pareil.

**« Mira'**

**- Oui, Luxus ?**

**- Non. Rien. »**

Des non-dits, des non-dits, des non-dits. Et des gestes qui faisaient le travail à la place des mots. Des soupirs, des caresses, des moments entre eux. Plus ou moins calmes.

**« Luxus ? Je me demandais si..**

**- Oui ?**

- … **Non. Rien. »**

Ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu dangereux – Mais aucun des deux n'avoueraient sa défaite avant l'autre. Alors la roue continue de tourner, la vie continue de passer et la chambre 420 continue de se refermer sur leurs silhouettes embrassées.

**« Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? »**

Ils regardent la guilde. Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils l'ont fait machinalement – Et ça faisait des semaines que tout le monde se posait des questions. Les regards sont curieux et assoiffés de potins. Mais la réponse, elle, est automatique.

**« Non. Rien. »**

Ce jeu dangereux continuait, au nez et à la barbe de tous. Qui sait, Mirajane et Luxus, la Démone et le Dragon.. Un jour, peut-être mettront-ils fin à la partie.

En attendant, un papier froissé indiquait qu'ils allaient encore se voir ce soir..


	43. Balai - Max

Hop là, la suite ! C:

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Balai – Max<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Je dis juste, on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, au final, les filles ne sont pas mauvaises pour faire le ménage.<strong>

**- Je vais te faire le ménage dans ta tête, toi. Ça va te calmer.**

**- Evergreen, calme-toi. C'est statistique, c'est tout. Tu peux pas en vouloir aux chiffres, non ? »**

Soupirs énervés. La jeune fée, du haut de ses treize ans, se lève et fixe son regard de Méduse sur Max.

**« Tu les sors d'où, tes statistiques ? Je peux voir des preuves ?**

**- Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça. Je sais, c'est dur à accepter.**

**- Max, tu parles pour ne rien dire. »**

D'ailleurs, le Max, il était toujours comme ça. Il détestait boire, mais il buvait pour accompagner les autres. Il passait sa journée au bar pour parler, parler, parler. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne l'écoutait jamais – Mais il fallait voir ce qu'il racontait, enfin !

**« Enfin bref, petite Evergreen. »**

La jeune fille tique. Elle n'était pas «_ petite _».

**« La vérité, je la disais, c'est que les filles savent mieux manier le balai que nous. »**

Elle tique encore. Puis, elle craque.

**« MAX, TON BALAI TU PEUX TE LE METTRE DANS LE – »**

Vous l'aurez compris. La morale : Il ne faut pas chercher Evergreen, surtout si elle a pour punition de passer un coup au bar de la Guilde.


	44. Papa - Kana

Hop, un autre ! On approche malheureusement de la fin. :(

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

><p>Papa – Kana<p>

* * *

><p>Kana marchait dans la rue. Au loin, elle aperçut un enfant son âge, accroché à sa mère avec force et fierté. Elle, elle n'avait aucun bras auquel s'agripper. Aucun pas de géant sur lequel se caler. Juste une bande d'orphelins, avec elle, à la Guilde Fairy Tail.<p>

Elle aurait tellement voulu connaître son père.. Sa mère l'avait un peu décrit mais.. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'apprentie cartomancienne voulait plus.

Elle voulait qu'on la serre contre elle – Qu'on lui exprime quelque chose de réel.

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est tout ce qui je voulais te dire ! »<strong> Elle était tellement déçue de son propre père. «** Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses parti de ma famille ou autre ! »***

Elle commence à partir. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle ajoute :** « On peut continuer à vivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait.. »***

Une phrase, unique, qui lui garantissait que Gildartz ne s'enfuirait pas en courant. Kana n'aurait pas pu supporter ça.

**« Tu es l'enfant de Cornelia... Il n'y a pas de doute. »***

Il la serrait dans ses bras chaleureux. Il.. Il..

Il agissait comme un père – Et elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 251, tome 28.<p> 


	45. Chocolat - Happy

Hop là ! En retard. J'accuse la rentrée et tout et tout ;)

**Bonne lecture !** Merci pour les fav/follows/reviews :3!

* * *

><p>Chocolat – Happy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est une tradition, Happy. C'est comme ça. Un signe un cadeau, un - <strong>

**- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Natsu de le choisir avec moi.**

**- Ça, c'est une mauvaise idée..**

**- Pourquoi, Max ? »**

Adossé au bar de Fairy Tail, le jeune mage des sables soupire. Comment expliquer à Happy que son compagnon de toujours, Natsu, celui qu'il considérait comme son père et son frère, avait définitivement des problèmes quand on parlait sentiments ?

Aujourd'hui, c'était la White Day. Un mois pile après la Saint-Valentin. Comme tradition, ici, les garçons offraient du chocolat aux filles qui leur en avait offert trente jours plus tôt.

Bien entendu Happy était paré à bloc. Il voulait offrir quelque chose d'appétissant à Carla (Peut-être un poisson en forme de cacao, tiens!). Heureusement que Max lui avait parlé de cette fête.. le petit chat bleu ne la connaissait pas et avait failli oublier de remercier l'Exceed de Wendy !

Déjà que Carla lui avait balancé son cadeau à la figure et avait crié qu'il « ne voulait rien dire » et que « Wendy l'avait forcé à offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un »..

Lui, il lui donnerait gentiment. Avec délicatesse.

**« Parce que Natsu.. Natsu.. Natsu n'aime pas le chocolat !**

**- AH BON ?!**

**- Hé oui. C'est triste. »**

Max soupire. Il a réussi à inventer une quelconque excuse – ça devrait passer. Non ?

**« Bon, revenons en au problème : Tu veux lui offrir quoi, à Carla ?**

**- Ça existe, quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le chocolat ?**

- … **Plutôt du noir ? Du blanc ? Au lait, peut-être ?**

**- Mais, Natsu n'est pas malade hein ? »**

Bon. Max abandonnait. Happy était bien trop insistant pour qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. De plus, l'exceed ne l'écoutait même pas..

**« Je sais ! Pour lui faire aimer, je vais lui offrir un chocolat en forme de mini-dragon ! »** S'écria Happy tout en commençant à partir vers les portes de la Guilde.

**« Attends Happy ! Et Carla ?! »**

Trop tard. Le petit chat bleutée était déjà parti..

…

Max se rassoie, soupirant encore. L'Exceed de Wendy allait maudire Happy s'il ne lui offrait rien – C'était un peu de la faute à Max. C'est vrai.

Mais ça, personne ne le sait, non ?

Et puis.. Après tout.. Happy à une mémoire de poisson.

Oui. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Si vous, lecteurs, ne dîtes rien à personne !

Motus et bouche cousues ! Car Max tient à sa vie, mine de rien.

* * *

><p>Plus que trois olympiades et ce recueil sera fini. Ca me rend triste :(<p> 


	46. Défi - Jura

Un autre, rien que pour vous !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Défi – Jura.<p>

* * *

><p>Un plan équilibré, parfait – Sauf que l'acteur principal n'avouait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.. Ah, oui ! Sur le papier, c'était facile !<p>

Mais quand on s'appelle Jura, Membre des Dix Mages Saint, tout devient tout de suite plus compliqué – et non plus facile. Les gens hésitent à vous affronter, vous perdez du temps à les poursuivre, les auberges vous hébergent toujours gratuitement par politesse et vous devez batailler avec les gérants pour les payer.. Nombres d'établissements ont failli fermer boutique ou sont simplement passer à côté de la crise à cause de lui.

Qu'importe où Jura passer, le monde changeait et tournoyait alors autour de lui. Même dans sa guilde. On le traitait avec respect. Quand il demandait quelque chose, on lui répondait. Jamais, au grand jamais, on n'osait lui tenir tête. On s'écartait sur son passage – Il n'avait rien demandé – et on l'admirait de loin. Seules quelques personnes osaient lui parler normalement..

Mais là, Jura avait un défi qu'il voulait arriver à réussir : Faire avouer à **Lyon** qu'il aimait _Juvia_.

Hé bon sang il pouvait l'avouer au monde entier – Avec ce gars là, **Il n'était ****vraiment ****pas sorti de l'auberge** (gratuite) !

* * *

><p>Plus que deux.. :(<p> 


	47. Récit Olympien - Levy

... Dernier chapitre. Tout ça me rend triste. C'est pour ça qu'il a un mois de retard. Je ne voulais pas finir ce recueil :( ! Mais toute bonne chose à une fin..

Alors merci aux filles de m'avoir accompagnée tout l'été sur "Olympiades". Merci à chaque personne qui a lu, review, fav et follow. Merci aux anonymes, aux gens connus. Merci au forum Fairy Fans qui a proposé ce défi qui s'étalait sur deux longs mois reposant.

A bientôt sur d'autres fics; je vous laisse savourer ce dernier petit texte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Récit olympien – Levy<p>

* * *

><p>Elle caressait doucement la couverture rouge rugueuse du livre qu'elle tenait. Levant la tête, Levy observa tranquillement le bar de Fairy Tail. Dehors, la pluie menaçait et bon nombre des membres de la Guilde renommée faisait la fête à l'intérieur – Sans doute pour oublier le temps qui tournait à l'orage.<p>

Bientôt, des épreuves allaient de nouveau pleuvoir sur eux. Tartaros, le Conseil corrompu, les Démons..

Il leur fallait faire face à ce que peu d'humains affrontaient quotidiennement : Le danger et la peur. Toutefois, la guilde Fairy Tail était connue pour son envie de changer les choses. Ils se battaient pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste, défendaient les Hommes et la Justice. Aux yeux de nombreux enfants, ils étaient comme de réels super-héros.

Levy soupira et profita de cette dernière journée d'accalmie. Demain, ils iraient se battre. Trempant sa plume argentée dans l'encrier qui était posé sur la table, Levy ouvrit le livre écarlate. Dedans, à chaque jour des deux derniers mois d'été, une page était remplie expliquant leur aventures de la petite troupe.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 31 août, Levy allait raconter la dernière journée avant le combat final.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle raconter dans ces Olympiades ? La petite mage aux cheveux bleus écrivit trois phrases puis s'interrompit.

À ses côtés, Lucy apparut soudainement. Elle lui lança un sourire fatigué mais sincère. La blonde lui prit la plume des doigts, la reposa sur la table et l'entraîna dans la fête bruyante mais agitée de bon sentiments.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à écrire.

**30 août – Récit Olympien**

**« Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons ce que nous avons de plus précieux : l'amitié. C'est la force de toute une Guilde qui pulse dans l'air ambiant, qui fait monter les chants guerriers repris par tous, qui nous unit chacun les uns aux autres.**

**C'est peut-être la fin de l'été mais ici, à Fairy Tail, tout ne fait que commencer. »**


End file.
